Dreams of the Lost
by princessxofxchaosxkira
Summary: Every light has a coexisting darkness, even the Princesses of Heart. Kingdom Hearts Xover with various anime. Better summary inside WARNING: OCs
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This is a story I started when I was in 10th grade, so about three years ago. I adore it and it's a little special at times because my friends and I kept coming up with random ideas that are really just...strange.

Better summary: Elli is a fairly normal girl, having fun with her friends and studying for her classes but there's one small difference. She's had dreams about a kingdom in a far away world and a sister she cares deeply about since she could remember. For a while she believes that it's just her over-active imagination but soon descovers that she may not have been as crazy as she originally thought.

* * *

Dreams of the Lost

_"Every darkness has its light..._

_...Every light has its darkness..._

_...Yet we coexist..._

_...and even carry something of the other with us..._

_...And though, right now were far apart,_

_soon well be together again..._

_...Because one day, I'll find my lighter half,_

_...my sister..._

_...Kairi..."_

The words run through my head over and over, as I drift through what seems to be memories of another.

Two little girls who couldn't be more different. The first is a fairly girlish wearing a white dress adorned with purple hearts, the other an adventure-loving tom-boy in an outfit much like her twin's only in black. Together, they are quite a troublesome pair.

The two young girls play in a castle, more specifically an enormous library, complete with strange doors disguised as bookshelves, two sets of double doors on opposite sides of the room, golden-colored stairs next to one set with a small cherry wood table under the set of stairs for studying.

As the five year olds run around, probably playing tag, they knock down many books in their wake; they either don't realize what they are doing or don't care.

Hearing the clatter of the books to the marble flooring, an elder lady, I somehow recognize as Nana, comes gracefully gliding down the stairs to discipline the trouble makers.

When the twins become conscious of the elderly woman had entered the disaster area, they unsuccessfully attempt to speedily clean there mess.

Nana simply smiles a benevolent yet fearsome smile, strange but effective. That simple facial expression has the girls cleaning even faster then before in fear of being punished.

Darkness begins taking over the image. Just as soon as it fades another begins to appear.

Though the same castle comes into view, it's different. Chaos and fear overwhelm the kingdom.

In a dark corridor lit by only a few sparse torches, Nana leads the twins to a door on the left side near the end. The simple gray and black room is almost completely bare with one wooden bed dressed in gray, a dresser a door leading to a closet.

Nana locks the door behind them and gives the girls a reassuring smile. "Girls, I want you to go through the closet door. There's a drawer that has two necklaces that can help you. I can't tell you how, you'll have to figure it out on your own, I'm afraid.

"Always stay together. If you work as a team you'll have a greater chance of escaping." She turns to the tomboy, "------, fight for you and your sister and keep her from the darkness." Then she turns to the one dressed in white and pink, "And you make sure to be your sister's guiding light." Nana smiled softly. "Keep each other in balance."

"Nana, why do you sound so corny?" the tomboys lips move but no sound comes out yet I know the words somehow.

"Don't say that! This isn't the time for jokes!" The other twin commands almost in tears.

The door starts to loudly vibrate from the intruders. "After you put the necklaces on go through the passage way and leave as fast as you can. Now go, little ones." Nana remains calm despite the dire situation.

The children nod their heads and go through the door. As they shut the wooden closet door, the door Nana stands by bursts open from the pressure of the creatures.

The twin dressed in white tries to run and help the elderly woman as she is consumed by the creatures of darkness, only to be jerked back by her sister. The tomboy shuts and locks the door immediately after snatching her sister from harm's way, while trying to keep her sanity for her sister's sake. The tomboy knows it won't do them any good if she starts crying too.

Without wasting any time, the tomboy runs over to a beat up cabinet and retrieves the set of necklaces out of the bottom drawer.

The first one is a pink tear drop shaped stone on a dainty black string. It is very smooth and shaped perfectly. The other is a rough, seemingly uncut amethyst with a black string like the first. Though it is an unusually dark stone of its type it still has a unique shine to it.

The tomboy goes over to her sister, trying to get her to calm down by handing her the pink necklace that is obviously meant for her. "Come on, we need to go." Again, I can only know the words and cannot hear the voice, as she helps her sister off the cold hard marble flooring.

The picture fades again and when the next comes they are in what seems like ruins, somewhere outside the castle. The twins are running, the tomboy dragging her sister by the wrist chased by the darkness as it consumes everything in its path.

Unfortunately, the dark matter catches up and grasps the one of the girlier twin's ankle slowly being dragged into the black ooze. "KAIRI! NO!" the words echo silently in my mind.

Despite the attempts of pulling on her sister's arm, the small girl only sinks deeper into the darkness. The tomboy's small hands slip from her sister's arm, losing her balance, hitting her head on the rubble behind her.

Everything goes dark as a soft voice whispers to me.

"Elli? Elli, wake up."

My eyes flutter open wanting to reject the bright light and go back to sleep. Until I see my best friend, Jenna, sitting next to my bed staring at me like I'm a T.V.

"AAAAHHHHH!" I shoot up, straightening my back.

"So, ya had another dream about her, huh?" Jenna asks tilting her head.

Time to play the "clueless" game, a favorite at our house. "I have no idea what you are talking about," I say walking over to the dresser in order to clip up my dark reddish-purple hair.

"Aw, come on! Y'know, Kairi? The Kingdom Hearts character!" She loves hearing the stories from my dreams, when I'm willing to tell. Why? I have no idea; personally I think they're annoying figments of my imagination that I would be better off without.

"And what makes you so sure it was a dream about Kairi?" I ask with fake confusion as we walk into the kitchen for breakfast. To tell the truth, I think I know the answer. I talk in my sleep when I have dreams of Hollow Bastion.

"Well, maybe that you were mumbling 'Kairi! No!' in your sleep." Yay, I'm right. Does that mean I get a cookie?

I pick up an organic red and yellow spotted Fuji apple and poured a glass of chocolate soy milk, doing my best to keep Jenna's ramblings out of my head, while she fixes herself some sugary sweet Resse Puffs. Though the box still has a lot left in it, by the time she's done it will be empty.

We sit across from each other eating until Jenna decides to persist further about the dream. "So, what was it about this time? Musta been something bad; you were tossing around a lot."

"If you ask one more time, I'll stuff fungi down your throat until you suffocate." Jenna knows it's not a good idea to push it whenever I begin threatening with mushrooms, especially if it's related to one of my dreams.

I put my cup in the black and silver dishwasher next to the metal sink and the remnants of the apple in the trash compactor on the other side of the sink. A depressed sigh escapes my mouth as I head back to my room to get dressed and leave for my daily dose of torture: School.

* * *

A/n: Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Cosplay X Naruto X Karate

It's my favorite day: Saturday. No school, no work, just hanging out with my sister and one of my best friends, Jenna.

Today our main objective is to finish our greatly overdone female Naruto and Kairi from Kingdom Hearts II. When Jenna had originally asked me to do the Kairi outfit I had vehemently refused multiple times but then she enlisted the help of her mom (my adopted mom) and another couple of our friends. Finally, I agreed after they insisted for months that because I look so much like Kairi it would be a waste if I didn't cosplay as her.

Jenna already had blond hair though we had bought her a longer wig and blue eyes and she sure did fit the part of a hyperactive idiot. Though, I did try (unsuccessfully) to get her to cosplay as Namine since it was her idea that I dress as Kairi. Of course, she refused to wear the white frilly dress. Can't say I blame her. One word: Klutz.

Unfortunately, with only one week left until the convention, we have to work for most of the day on the last few details of the outfits. It's not that we didn't try to plan ahead, it's more like I ended up doing all the sewing because Jenna manages to make random holes appear in the fabric no matter how many times I show her how to work the machine.

"So, you gonna look for a Sora when we get there? After all, every Kairi needs a Sora." Great the boyfriend subject again. I hate dating; all the guys I know are perverts. Some are good friends, but still perverts.

"Ha ha, very funny. You know how I feel about dating. Plus, if I could date a KH character it would be Roxas and I mean the _actual_ Roxas, not some cosplayer."

"Roxas! See! Roxas is Sora! So Ha! In your face!" Jenna must have gotten her hands on sugar again. I really need to hide the stash better...

"Roxas is _**NOT**_ Sora! He's part of Sora! They have completely different personalities," I say speaking over the sewing machine of doom. I shake my head. As it turns out, looking away from the sewing machine while it's running is a bad idea. The stitch messed up! I'll kill it!

"Urgh! Damn," I sigh in frustrated. "I need a break before I end up breaking something."

"Were done! Were done! Were done!" Jenna yells while jumping around the room.

"Yeah," I agree back into a good mood.

"Now that were done let's go see if the time jump for Naruto came out!" Not waiting for my response, she runs down the hall into the computer room.

I pull up a black roller chair next to my friend in front of the computer like we do ever Saturday. Usually, we'll watch an episode or two of an anime, like Hunter X Hunter, -man or an occasional maho shojou, every Saturday and I read the online manga chapter that comes out after Jenna leaves to do who knows what. My blond sister is not too fond of reading, even if it is manga. So despite her obsession with the series, she has no idea of what happens in Naruto Shippuuden. I decided that as an experiment I would wait a while to tell her that it came out in order to see how long it would take her to realize it's already out.

"Ellie! Why won't the stupid people come out with the time jump?! It's not fair!" Jenna cries. "But it can't take _too_ much longer. Maybe it'll be out next week!" she says brightly. She's so optimistic sometimes it scares me; though, I can't really say anything about scary moods.

"Jenna, the time jump has come out in the anime. It came out a while ago. The first boxset has already come out." I stare finally bored of my experiment. Plus, she's bound to find out at the convention anyway.

"Wha? But you said-!" she tries to state.

"Its called Naruto Shippuuden. You just keep typing in the wrong thing."

"Oh, wait how do you know that?!" she exclaims.

I smile sadistically while explaining myself, "I've been watching them while you weren't around. I wanted to see how long it would take you to figure it out on your own, but I got bored with it."

"That's not nice! I wanna watch them!" she starts to type something in the youtube search bar.

"Jen, we have to get ready for karate now. There's no time. And you can't even spell it," I say dragging her away from the computer.

The two of us just started karate about a month ago, so we aren't too far along. I've been advancing at a good pace simply because I have good muscle memory (thanks to years of ballet) and that I try to go running every day.

Jenna on the other hand doesn't enjoy me dragging her with me. She has a bit of a harder time with learning the moves and with her stamina but she has good breathing habits from chorus. If she wasn't so lazy, she could easily become kick ass!

"What do ya mean 'we'?! I'm not going!" That would be the laziness I mentioned.

"Come on, Jenna, it's only an hour, and I won't even make you come running with me today! I promise!" I release her once in our room so we could get changed.

"Fine, but we gotta ask about getting ice cream after class."

I agree though I am completely opposed to the idea. "Alright, but you ask mom."

"Ok!" Jenna yells running to get dressed so we can hurry up and get to the ice cream stand.

* * *

A/n: Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Hi people! Sorry it's taken me so long to upload this. I had a test in almost all of my classes and something called the Regents test (which has to be passed in order to graduate from college...er, at least in Georgia). If you're in high school, don't believe the teachers when they say that college is so much harder than high school. IT'S A LIE! I'm making better grades now than I did in high school and I have a ton more free time for writing and cosplay stuff. Ok, that's my rant for the day.

* * *

Chapter 3: POPTARTS!!!

Since my first two classes I don't have anyone to talk to I go into my own little fantasy world only accessible through my favorite books, such as Sherlock Holmes, Slayers, or Artemis Foul. This is usually what happens after I finish my work or until I get bored with the lecture.

The bell for lunch should ring soon. Then I can meet up with Jenna and our friend Carly, more commonly known as Yuki simply because it fits her better.

_Ring!_

Finally! The whole class stampedes out of the old looking classroom.

When I reach the ridiculously small cafeteria (seating only around 100 students though there are about 1,000 at each of the four lunches), I saw my sister and Yuki.

Yuki is sixteen, two years older than my sister and me, and she's our closest friend. Back before sixth grade mom had asked Jenna and I if we wanted to go to public or private school. I chose private and Jenna chose public. While at the private school I became met Yuki and her best friend Rose, who went missing about a week after we met. Yuki became really isolated so we didn't get too close until recently. I promised Yuki when we started talking that I wouldn't bring up Rose. Needless to say, I never mentioned Rose to Jenna. With her absentmindedness the blond would needlessly open old wounds.

"Hey guys!" I smile, knowing all too well what was to come next.

"Hey, so...ya gonna tell us about that dream now?" Jenna asks hopefully.

Time to change the subject. "Yuki, you died your hair purple! It's pretty! Is it for the Chrono outfit?"

"Yeah, I'm scared that my mom was so excited about the color, though." Thank you Yuki!

"Fine, ignore my question," Jenna pouts crossing her arms. "Lets go to the vending machines!" ADD strikes again!

" 'kay. I'll see ya when you get back," I respond opening my lunch bag.

"Aww, come with us!" Jenna pleads. I only keep eating as Yuki stared, wanting her chocolate poptarts.

Then comes the magic words: "I'll give you a dol--" Before she even finishes her sentence I was at the door yelling for them to hurry. What? I like money.

We walk over to one of the vending machines with junk food and candy stocked up. Jenna sees the chocolate poptarts. "POPTARTS!!!"

_BAM!_

Her face collides with the cold surface coming between her and the food causing many administrators and disappointed students run over thinking a fight had broken out. "Ow, Yuki the glass hit me!"

Yuki simply shakes her head laughing under her breath.

"Your such a nut."

As we walk back to our table content with the food we acquired, we start to make the final details in our plan to go to the convention. After all, the con starts tomorrow.

"Tomorrow we're leaving at 10:00, right?" Jenna asks.

"Yeah, right after 1st block we'll meet up at the attendance office and leave from there. Though it's stupid our parents are even making us go to school for that short period of time," Yuki explains. "Did you guys finish your cosplays?"

"Yeah," I answer happily. "What about you, Yuki? Is yours done?"

"Yeah, my mom finished it last night. No thanks to the brat I'm forced to call my brother."

We finish our food, talking about what were buy at the con and what events we want to see, until the dreaded time comes that we have to go back to class hell.

* * *

As the sun sets Jenna and I prove we have awesome procrastination skills by waiting until the last moment to pack. Though I guess it could've been worse; we could have waited until the morning of instead of the night before.

"Jenna have you seen my Sherlock Holmes book?" I ask searching futilely on my wooden book shelf.

"Which one?" Jenna questions stuffing a Publix bag full of candy and treats in her black suitcase. "Actually, Why? Were going to an anime con not a book con."

"It's a Sign of Four and I don't care! I want to bring it." I continue the hunt for my beloved treasure.

Jenna makes her way to the kitchen and soon returns with both another Publix bag filled with more candy, I presume and my book.

I sequel with happiness, claiming the detective book and hugging it like a mother seeing her child for the first time in years. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" I scream.

"Jeez, it's just a book. It doesn't even have pictures in it!"

A glare is all I offer as a rebuttal.

* * *

After we finish packing Jenna brings up the dreaded topic again. "Can you tell me about your dream _now?_" she asks straining her words. "It's been a week."

"Fine, I'll tell you and Yuki when were at the hotel tomorrow, but I just want to sleep," I yawn.

"Ok! Night!" She runs off to bed as I drift into the same dream that I've had every night for the last week. I wish it would leave me alone already.

* * *

A/n: Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: It may take me a little while to update the next chapter after this one. I have a disease called Lupus (yes, House, it IS lupus!) and it causes pretty much my whole body to fall apart. Last Wednsday I had to go to the neurologist because I had bleeding from my ears and headaches so bad that I didn't sleep for four days straight and I missed three classes (I try to NEVER miss class). The doctor said that I needed to get my brain scanned so needless to say, I'm freaking out. But anyway, I'm not sure what's going to happen if something comes up on the scan. Wost case is (or I'm guess is) I get admited into the hospital. But more than likely that won't happen so there's not really a need to worry (and if I get any reviews saying that you feel bad for me or something, I will slap you. My friends are doing a good job at keeping me at least somewhat sane).

* * *

Chapter 4: Convention Time!

The best day of the year for any anime fanatic has finally come: Opening day of the con! Too bad we're still waiting for second period of torture, I mean, school to be over.

Lucky Yuki and Jenna are both in environmental science together. I'm stuck in H. Chemistry, one of my worst subjects. At least today we get to make Skittles explode. Exploding stuff is fun!

I watch closely at what we are to do so I don't accidentally hurt anyone when I attempt it. Unfortunately, after the demonstration we don't have enough time to do the experiment ourselves. It's one of those bitter-sweet moments.

I grab my school bag and run out the door as fast as I can to the attendance office located on the other side of the massive campus. By the time I get there, my friends are already checked out and waiting on me.

"Hey!" I smile.

"Elli, Yuki's being mean to me!" Jenna says pointing to the long purple headed girl pretending to not know what Jenna is talking about.

"Ok? Do you want me to do something about it?" I ask while signing the orange office paper in order to go to a doctor appointment.

"Yes." I half expect tears to start flooding out.

"Ok," I turn to Yuki with an angry face "Yuki..." I say as threatening as I can, "Thanks for doing my job while I wasn't around!" I love doing that.

As we leave the office we get weird looks from the people working there. Not that that's new to us.

* * *

As we walk into the hotel with our bags in tow, we realize it was a good thing we made reservations almost a year ago. It's crawling with people and the convention won't start for another hour!

After waiting in line for an hour the three of us head up stairs to drop off our stuff. We need a quiet place to call our parents. The reason our parents are letting the three of us be by ourselves at a crowded convention center is a little complicated. Jenna's father died before she was born and then her mother ended up adopting me after she and Jenna found me wondering around aimlessly. Her mother's pretty lenient so she decided that as long as the two of us stayed with Yuki, who is two years older than us, it would be ok for us to go alone. And since Yuki's already 16 her parents let her be the, uh, well adult figure, I guess.

After we get situated in the beige room decorated with, of all things, flowers, we applying make-up, styling our hair or putting on wigs and of course, change into our cosplays.

I go in the bathroom to fix my hair trying my best to get my dark red hair to look as Kairi's. I decided not to bother with a wig and just get it cut and layered like hers by the lady at the solon. All I need now is to make it a bit puffier with moose. Yay moose!

In the main room, Yuki tries to put up Jenna's hair in pin curls and put the wig cap and wig on her. Unsuccessfully, I might add.

"Elli! Yuki's trying to pull my hair out!" Jenna yells struggling to get her hair from Yuki.

"No, I'm not! If you would just sit still I would be finished by now!" I hear Yuki yell in her defense.

"Jenna, just sit still and let Yuki fix your hair. If you do, I'll buy you a box of pocky." Bribing her with pocky always works even if it does mean giving her sugar she really doesn't need.

* * *

We finally get our badges and sit in the large room waiting as patiently as we can for the opening ceremony.

"Hey look! There's Hitachi!" Jenna states. Yuki and I look at her with "WTF?" plastered on our pale faces.

"Um... Hitachi is a brand of electronic devices; _Itachi_ is a character from Naruto. And you're so obsessed with the show, too," I correct her.

"Oh..." she pauses then has another energy burst. "Hey look there's your boy friend, Kairi!" This time she points to a KH2 Sora. I get annoyed and we start arguing jokingly.

While the two of us are being immature, Yuki notices two guys in Organization XIII cloaks. One looks like Roxas, the other Axel. They seem to be searching for someone.

"Wow! Look! Look! Those guys! They look exactly like Axel and Roxas! We have to go talk to them." Jenna and I stop immediately and look where the purple haired girl was pointing energetically.

"Wow..." Jenna and I say together completely amazed. Cosplaying is my favorite thing in the world and anyone who can style absurdly spiky wig, let alone work with pleather automatically has my respect.

"We'll have to find them later. If we get up now we'll lose our seats," I say coming out of my state of awe.

Once the ceremony finishes, we head to my personal favorite place at the con: The Dealer's Room! Of course, today we're mostly just looking around and won't buy much until tomorrow.

* * *

"It's about 5:30 now, so how about we go to artist alley for a few minutes then we go eat," I suggest as we walk out of the dealer's room.

"Maybe we can even find Roxas and Axel! I can't believe we haven't seen them since this morning!" Jenna says jumping up and down.

* * *

"Story time! Story time!" Jenna demands jumping on her bed. I'm seriously regret promising to tell her about my dream when we got her. Now I have no choice.

"Fine, fine. Just calm down," I order. The blond settles a slight bit only slightly bouncing.

"I'm calm!" Jenna yells unconvincingly.

Yuki rolls her eyes laughing at our idiot. "That wasn't an obvious lie or anything."

While the two of them immaturely argue I try to figure out the best way to explain the dream without causing myself a mental break down. Though I usually can keep my dreams from fazing me, this last one has made me feel uneasy.

"Hello? Elli? Anyone home?" Yuki waves her hand in front of my face to bring me back to reality.

I roll my eyes and push her hand out of the way. "Ok, let's get this over with," I sigh, "You know how most of the dreams I've had are just Kairi and I as little kids running around Hallow Bastion?" they nod. "Well, this time i-it was different. The heartless destroyed everything. The fear felt so real. Nana told us to get these necklaces from her closet and leave through a secret passage. She said something...I can't remember. She blocked the door with herself and sacrificed herself in order to save Kairi and me... We did as we were told and ran for seemingly forever but we couldn't escape and it pulled Kairi in. N-no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't... I couldn't save her..." I feel a small drip of water run down my face and wipe it away quickly hoping my friends didn't notice. It's ridiculous to be crying over some fictional character. "I hit my head on something and that's when I woke up."

"Hey! That's not a very fun story! What a rip off!" Jenna rants.

"You're right, so will you drop the subject for good?" I ask. "You know I hate talking about them."

"Yeah, right! We still want to hear any other stories your mind comes up with! Isn't that right, Yuki? Huh? Yuki?" Jenna turns her attention to her friend sleeping next to her.

Yawning I lay down too. "I think Yuki has the right idea. Night, Jenna!" I turn out the light in between the beds leaving the blond to clueless in the dark while I attempt to get a decent night of rest, hoping the plague of a dream doesn't return for the sixth night in a row.

* * *

A/n: Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Hello everyone! Good news! There's no tumor in my brain! Yay! ^-^ In other news, if any of you have seen an anime called Soul Eater then you know the teacher Dr. Franken Stein. Well, my class is reading Frankenstein and I can't hold back from laughing every time someone says Frankenstein because I think of the crazy teacher rolling around in his chair. My classmates and my prof all think that I'm retarded (and are probably right).

* * *

Chapter 5: Axel and Roxas?!

Saturday morning comes and the three of us get ready for the day. Yuki has to do Jenna's hair again. This time I sit in the chair across from the beds monitoring. Ok, I'm reading my Sherlock Holmes book...so what?

Luckily, Jenna isn't struggling as much as before. We found the key: sugar (much to our dismay). "Do you guys think we'll get to see the Roxas and Axel look-a-likes?" Jenna asks.

"Who knows," I shrug, still entranced by my book.

"I hope we do. Axel was hot!" the blond says, moving around some.

"Don't you already have a boy friend?" I ask rhetorically.

"Yeah, plus I already claimed him," Yuki adds triumphantly.

"Meanies," Jenna mumbles as Yuki finishes her hair.

"Alright, I'm done. Let's go!" Yuki shouts.

My friends put their cell phones and wallets into their pockets, while I put my stuff into the black cloth covered brownie box hanging from my belt.

"Elli, why did you just put that book in your bag?" Yuki asks as we leave the room.

"In case we have to wait in line and I get bored or annoyed at you two," I say like it is obvious.

* * *

After we are done with today's shopping in the dealer's room we sit out in the hall where multitudes of other cosplayers hang out.

"Can I put my Kyo hat on now?" Jenna pleads as we get out some of the things we bought.

"No! I don't want to re-do your wig," Yuki replies.

Jenna starts bouncing, pointing across the hall. "Look! It's them!"

Before we even know what she's talking about the hyper blond drags the Axel and Roxas cosplayers from the day before over to our little spot on the floor.

"Look! I found them!" Jenna squeals hugging the Axel cosplayer.

"Jenna! Let go before you kill him!" Yuki yells prying the female Naruto off him, only to glomp him herself.

"Hey! That's not fair! You tricked me!" Yuki only sticks out her tongue at Jenna's remark.

As the two continue to argue, the poor fire haired guy seems only to get pulled back and forth between the girls.

I avert my eyes from the "special" site to see the Roxas cosplayer shaking his head, annoyed. I guess the poor guys have to do this a lot has happened a lot.

"Want some Pocky?" I ask as if my friends weren't acting like little kids fighting over a toy.

"Um...ok," he says hesitantly as I continue to smile. He grabs one of the pink sticks and looks back at the others.

"By the way, I'm Elli. The blond is Jenna and the one in red with long purple hair is Yuki. Neither of us turn our heads from our friends. It's like a train wreck; you want look away but you can't.

"You can just call us Roxas and Axel." He turns to me and points to my friends who are still bickering as Axel unsuccessfully tries to calm the girls. "Where did their parents go, anyway?"

"The three of us came by ourselves. Believe it or not, Yuki's 16 and Jenna and are 14 so, yeah...despite how they act, they've been deemed old enough to take care of themselves." I laugh a little as the words leave my mouth.

Though Roxas' expression doesn't change much, there's something that obviously made him shocked. Maybe that Yuki was the oldest?

When I look back over to where my friends had been I notice Yuki has disappeared. "Hey, were'd Yuki go?" I look around to no avail.

"The purple haired chick? She left to go do something. Too bad I've gone deaf or I could've heard where," Axel says messing with his ears.

"Yeah, sorry about that. They can get pretty loud," I say as I start putting some of our new merchandise back in the bags.

Axel rolls his eyes, "No kidding," he says while Jenna starts to hug him again.

"...Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

The fiery red head only becomes more annoyed. "Geez, your head is hollow isn't it?" he asks rhetorically.

"Yep, but that's part of what makes her so fun to be around," I explain, Roxas and I munching on Pocky.

"I'll be right back." Roxas stands up and leaves before anyone can say anything.

Axel sighs, "Great, he left me with the insane girl."

After a few seconds Jenna realizes that he meant her. So she starts yelling and hitting him on the arm. I just tune them out and pull out my handy dandy note book, I mean, Sherlock Holmes book.

I continue to zone out until I hear something extremely unexpected yet all too familiar. I look up thinking I'm going insane, to see a dark area with no Jenna in sight. "Uh...What just happened?" I stutter out.

"Your turn."

Looking at him with the classic 'WTF?!' look right before everything goes black and I, followed shortly by our bags, am thrown into the portal. I only have one question: Can no one else see this or are they just stupid?

Roxas and Yuki walk back together; guess they met on the way back. "Axel, where'd my friends go?" Yuki asks.

"Um...they said to tell you they went back to the room."

Yuki nods and runs off, saying good bye to the two.

"What did you do?" Roxas glares after Yuki is out of hearing range.

"C'mon! I just made them leave. But we better send the other girl to that world too. She's the only witness," Axel shrugs.

"Fine, but why did you send them to another world?" Roxas' never ending glare refuses to soften. Axel only shrugs again.

* * *

Yuki walks down the hall to our room lost in thought about why we left not even noticing the two nobodies following her. All of a sudden she feels something come in contact with the back of her head and everything goes black.

"Do you remember where you sent the other two?" Roxas asks.

"Uh...yeah...but only the world," Axel mumbles the last part as he throws the purple haired girl into the newly opened portal.

"Now let's get back to the mission. We need to find at least one of them," the blond keyblade master orders.

* * *

A/n: Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Here's chapter 6!

* * *

Chapter 6: Jenna and Ra Team up!

"Jenna, Yuki turn down the heat. It's hot," I mumble incoherently turning over on the burning sand. Wait sand?

I jolt up and look around only to see an unconscious Jenna and our bags lying around us in the middle of a desert. That can't be good sign.

"Ugh, my head hurts." I rub my head softly, trying to figure out how we got here. "Holy shit! That guy was the real Axel!" I trail off in utter shock. "This can't be happening. Kingdom Hearts can't be real...that would mean...Kairi...no, this isn't the time to think about that."

I move over to Jenna and push her a little to wake her. Not working. She only mumbles something about Resse Puffs. Desperate times call for desperate measures. "Oi! Naruto-kun!"

She shoots up jerking her head in all directions screaming "Where?! Where is he?!" I stare blankly at her stupidity.

"Naruto's not real..." I sigh.

"Ya never know!"

"After what's happened today, I think you're right," I say picking up our bags, which had for some reason been thrown in the portal with us. Maybe so the police wouldn't find them when we're declared missing? Oh, well I'm happy we decided to buy some junk food and a couple bottles of water.

"What are you talking about?" she pauses as she looks around, "Why are we in the desert?"

"Because you decided to annoy the real Axel."

"Huh? Wait that was the real Axel? Maybe that means now we can travel to other worlds and find our favorite anime characters!" the female Naruto exclaims, proving that she truly is the most Mary-sue like person I've ever met.

"There's just one little problem with that," Jenna tilts her head in confusion as I speak "We don't have a gummi ship." I hand her share of bags to her as she stands up. "Let's go this way," I point, knowing that even though I suck at directions, it's better than staying put and dying.

* * *

"Elli-chan, can we rest now? We've been walking for forever!"

"I don't want to be stuck out here at night. I'll freeze with only this dress and shorts on," I say rolling my eyes at her constant complaining.

"Freeze? It gets cold in the desert?" Jenna asks.

"Yes, it does," I respond annoyed at the oven like weather and the thought of being here when it turns into a freezer. Stupid bipolar weather...

As I utter curses at Ra (the ancient Egyptian sun god), Jenna yells happily "I think I see something!"

I look up hopefully, only to be blinded by a Konoha headband.

"Jenna! Please take off that headband! You and Ra are just trying your best to torture me, aren't you?" As I regain my sight, the something that Jenna mentioned comes into view. "What is that?"

I go into thought feeling uneasy feeling that the structure looks somewhat familiar though I can't completely tell why at this distance. Jenna on the other hand, bursts into a run towards the tan structure in the distance. That's a major difference between us; I prefer to process information and Jenna just barges in with absolutely no clue of her surroundings.

* * *

"Whoa..." we say in unison staring at the large tan stone gates.

"Jenna, th-this place..." I stutter, "I-I can't believe it."

"What? Do you know this place?" she asks.

I nod still in my trance like state. "It's Sunagakure..."

Jenna never saw the sand Village because she never got to Shippuuden so it's not surprising that she doesn't recognize it. More importantly, of all the worlds or even villages in this one, we got sent here. I thought handling the blond was difficult.

"Who are you two?" The sudden voice makes us jump slightly and we turn to see a shinobi guarding the gate.

"Um...I'm Elli and this is Jenna. We're from a city, er... a village far off. We came to request a mission." I say as smoothly as possible for being in a daze. It's a good thing I made Jenna take off the Konoha headband.

The shinobi looks over my strange outfit but nods, obviously believing my lie. "I see. Please, follow me."

* * *

We walk down a hall in what I'm guessing is like our City Hall or maybe the White House. The whole time we've been walking I've been trying to come up with a way to explain our problem with out getting laughed at or killed (even though the chances of that are fairly small).

The difficulty of explaining all rests on who the current Kazekage is: Gaara, Gaara's father, or Orochimaru using Henge no jutsu. If it's Orochimaru he'll probably want use our knowledge of the future to his advantage. That would be bad. What's even worse is we won't even be able to tell if the difference between Orochimaru and Gaara's father.  
_  
'Please let the Kazekage be Gaara!'_ I plead in my mind.

Jenna taps my shoulder, looking rather nervous with good reason. "Elli-chan, have you thought of a plan yet? I wanna meet Gaara but the Kazekage...What if Orochimaru's already taken his place? If he finds out about what we know then..." Wow! Jenna does have a working brain!

I try to look like I'm not the least bit scared. "Don't worry, just stay quiet and let me do the talking. I've already gone over all the most likely scenarios in my head," I whisper back to her, in the same soft tone. Lying is something I try my best not to make a habit but in order to keep her calm and from getting us killed.

The man suddenly stops, making Jenna walk right into me when I stop.

"One moment." He disappears behind the door for a minute before coming back. "The Kazekage will see you now. Be glad today he isn't as busy as usual."

Even though he's being an ass and glaring at us for no logical reason, we thank him and walk through the dark brown door.

The office is much like the Hokage's, same type of wooden desk, chairs, etc. but what catches my eye isn't the desk, it's the person behind it.

_'Someone up there is watching out for me!'_ I think happily, mind set on everything to go smoothly, not realizing I had forgotten a curial factor in my calculations: Jenna.

Before I can start my explanation, Jenna drops her bags and tries to move forward. Luckily, I somehow manage to stop her from going completely fangirl and putting us both in major trouble. "Don't even think about doing what I know you want to do!" I whisper harshly to her with a glare. She backs up to stand back next to me mumbling about me being a meanie. Like that's a first.

"Kazekage-sama, thank you for seeing us," I bow. Jenna laughs quietly, so I push her head down to bow with me. "Start acting like the people here instead of Americans," I say low enough so only she can hear me, then straighten up once again.

"What exactly did you come here for?" Gaara asks staring at the Naruto look-alike, probably wondering why she looks so much like the fox boy. I really wish I had forced her to cosplay as Namine.

"Um...well, you see, we---" I start.

"We came from another world where this world is just a made up show and manga!"

That's putting it bluntly and not to mention completely insane sounding. So much for my plan...

"Jenna!" I scream at her.

"See, we were at this con with our friend and we met these two guys that looked like they were from KH, but Yuki and one of the guys left and the guy we were with got mad and threw us into a portal that lead to the desert." Breath child!

"Jenna!" I yell again petrified as I look at the jounin and Kazekage's amazed faces (either at what happened or at the child's ability to go so long without oxygen). This is going to be hard to recover from...

* * *

A/n: Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Gah! I hate finals! For the next two weeks I'm mobbed with research papers and tests from hell. I'm scared to even think of what my upper level classes are going to be like (I'm a biochemistry major aka pre-med). So don't be surprised if you don't hear from me for a while. I'll be studying my ass off. I even - dare I say it - gave up anime, cosplay, hanging out with my friends and writing! *gasp* Yeah, that's when you something's wrong. Anyway, you aren't here to listen to me ramble. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 7: Kazekage-sama

The two Jounin on either side of Pandy-chan Kazekage-sama seem irritated at the blond's outburst (I can't hold that against them, I feel the same way). Fortunately the Kazekage himself only smiles (whether in pity or not, it works for me). Thank God this is the nice Gaara and not the crazy psycho-killer.

Maybe I can still get this to work without getting labeled as eccentric. Maybe. "As my friend so bluntly, not to mention absurdly said, we are indeed from another world and we have knowledge of this world that most don't. That's also why she is dressed like Uzumaki Naruto, as I'm sure Kazekage-sama noticed, and my clothes are very...uh...different." Yes! Those ridiculous etiquette classes are finally paying off!

"Do you expect anyone to believe that you're aliens?! Especially with having no proof!" One of the Jounin yells. Kazekage-sama motions for him to back down.

"O-Of course not!" I stutter, turning back to Jenna. "Do you still have the manga?"

She blinks blankly for a moment. "Yeah, so? Oh! You want me to get them out! I knew that!" She reaches into the big plastic bags, pulling out one of the first volumes. "See? One of the most popular manga!"

"That doesn't prove anything! You two could have -"

"We could have made it? I know it's not all that convincing," I sigh trying to figure out how to fix this situation. "Is there any way we could take a polygraph test?" I ask in hope of getting him to believe us.

"What's a pulli-grapy-thingy?" Jenna attempts to pronounce.

"A lie detector test," I explain.

The Jounin that seems very anti-alien scoffs, "There's no such test!"

"Really? Please tell me you're joking...now what...?" I mumble to myself

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Jenna reaches into her pocket and pulls out her cell phone. "Sorry," she smiles laughing nervously. "I forgot to turn off the alarm."

An idea forms in my head. We have cameras on our cell phones and there's a video of when Yuki and I went on a field trip to down town Atlanta with our art class. "Kazekage-sama, there's one last thing I'd like you to see. It's a video that shows our home land. If you still don't believe us then we will leave immediately and you never have to see us again."

Kazekage-sama nods, "Alright, let me see it."

I bring my phone out of the black cloth covered box. After a few moments I find the video in the list and walking over to the Kazekage's desk I hand him the phone pointing to one of the buttons. "If you press this, it will play." He watches the screen closely as Yuki and I give a joke of a tour of the city, mainly pointing at ice cream parlors and strange looking sky scrapers.

I look back over to my adopted sister who must be up to something. Luckily for both of us, she's only fidgeting with her hand and trying to not have a fangirl out break. When the video ends he hands me the small black phone back.

"From that clip you're village looks like nothing I've ever seen. You can stay here for a short period of time until you find a proper job. There are plenty of people hiring within Suna." The red haired boy turns to the Jounin that seemed hell bent on kicking us out. "Now go set up a place they can stay temporarily," Kazekage-sama commands.

"Kazekage-sama, thank you," I bow gratefully. "I'd like to ask one more thing if it's not too much."

He nods implying for me to go on.

I'm going to sound so dumb. "How old are you? I know it's a really random but..."

"14," he answers shortly not removing his eyes from his stack of papers.

I sigh in relief. "Good. It hasn't happened yet," I mumble cringing at the thought of his fight with Deidara.

"Why?"

"I-it's nothing," I reply pushing Jenna out the door after the Jounin.

* * *

"Why'd you ask him that?" Jenna asks randomly as we set our stuff in our room.

"What are you talking about?" I ask confused at her question.

"Gaara's age." Oh...that.

I don't think she ever found out Gaara dies, so I'm not going to explain that now and have her blurt it out later. "Oh, I just wanted to know if this is after the time jump or the time in between. And now I know I have about a year to become a shinobi if I can. I really want to be able to fight. Who knows what might happen in the future."

"I want to be a ninja too!" She chimes while waving her hand wildly.

"Are you sure? It'll be a lot of hard work and I mean it will be even worse for you than me. Hell, you can't even run a mile!" I sit down on one of the two beds as she bounces on the other.

"But I wanna help Naruto! How hard can it be? You throw a few sharp thingies and make some hand signs." I wish things were as simple as Jenna makes them out to be.

"More than likely we'll be like Rock Lee, only able to use Taijutsu."

She tilts her head, "Really? But why?"

I sigh, "No one from our world can use Chakara."

"But maybe we can now that we're in this world!" she argues slamming her hands on the plain beige bed.

Shaking my head, I expand my comment, "I highly doubt that. We only landed here because you pissed Axel off. There's no real reason we're here other than that. He just picked a random world and threw us there. We could have just as easily landed in Halloween Town or Hyrule, but we still would remain how we are, not a zombie or a demon or an elf-like-person or gain Chakara."

"But you said once that you can see auras so you can use some chakara cuz they're the same thing!" She's starting to yell again.

I think I can understand where Lina Inverse's short temper comes from.

"I can't manipulate my chakara. Like you just said, I can only see it and it's not even like how Hyuuga see it. It's like...a black and white spot around a person's chest." She looks confused at me for a moment but since I don't even understand completely what I'm talking about, it's time for some excuse. "Look, let's just go to sleep for now. We can worry about it later.

* * *

A/n: Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: I've actually started writing this story again! I'm so happy! *dances* I've just finished writing chapter 21! I know, I need to get all of the chapters posted. *sweatdrop* But I'm going to be really buisy all this summer. I've been to Florida to go to the Mayo Clinic (which I have to go back to), I'm currently in a hotel room (about three hours away from my house) for orientation for my study abroad trip, then I'm going to Ohio to see some family (and go to a con! Yay!) and then two weeks later, I'm off to go to school in London for five weeks! While I'm in London I get to go see Romeo and Juliet in the Globe Theatre! *squee* I know, I'm a dork (and you'd never guess with the way that I'm acting that I have a science brain).

* * *

Chapter 8: Jobs and Magic

I know I should be sleeping I just can't. But a series of thoughts plagues my mind: why were Axel and Roxas, _real_ nobodies, at an anime convention, let alone hanging out with Yuki, Jenna and me. Didn't they have other things to do? Like, I don't know, try and finish the 2nd Kingdom Hearts?

Also, if nobodies are real then what about Kairi? Is she real? And if she is then my dreams are...memories? If that's the case then it explains why I couldn't remember anything when Jenna found me and now that I think about it, I would've been around the same age as Kairi when she was found by Sora and Riku.

I decide that staying in bed thinking about my dreams won't help the situation Jenna and I are in; Kairi is irrelevant and isn't going to swoop in on some random gumi ship and help us.

* * *

The oh-so-welcoming Jounin from yesterday comes to our new home to inform us that Kazekage-sama is too busy today to see us and that we will have to wait to see him. Not like we're going anywhere anyway.

Bright side is that we can look for a job now. It may not be the most fun in the world but we need to earn our own money and not be reliant on others just because we came from another world. I mean, how would someone from Earth react if some alien came and was like "Hey, can you spend your hard earned money to feed and shelter me?" Yeah, I don't think they would be as nice as Gaara was.

"Jenna, how about that place?" I say pointing to a small restaurant that seems like a fairly popular place for travelers. A perfect place for us to gather rumors of strange occurrences that might lead to a way back to Earth; not that we would necessarily take it but it would be a nice thing to know.

"No, I don't want to work there," Jenna stubbornly says crossing her arms.

I swear I'm going to hurt her any minute now. "This is the 10th place you've said no to!" I almost scream.

"I don't want to get a job! Why do we have to anyway?"

"In case you haven't noticed, we don't have any money to pay for our own bills and expenses. If we're going to ask about being shinobi I want to look responsible. And if we're turned down we will have a backup plan."

"But still...a job?" Lazy assed girl.

I sigh. "Alright, you don't have to get a job," I pause as she cheers then break her happiness like a twig, "You just won't be able to ask to be a ninja. After all, if you can't handle being a waitress then there's no way you can handle being a shinobi."

Jenna stares at me almost in tears. "That's so mean!"

"I know but it's true! Now, let's go apply here, Ok?" I sing and she nods dismayed. "Oh, and no saying we're form another world. If they ask where we're from just say something along the lines of 'a small village far away most people haven't even heard of,' got that?" I tell her.

She nods again. "Yeah..."

* * *

"Ewww! I have to work tomorrow! It's so gross!" Jenna cries, repeating pounding her fists on her bed.

"Jenna, you need to get over that work-phobia of yours," I say dryly as I sit on my bed reading. "It'll become a nuisance."

Jenna rolls her eyes. "But this weekend was supposed to be all about fun! And now I have to work as a waitress!"

"The circumstances are different now. After all, Monday we were planning to go to school."

Her face brightens up instantly. "That's right! We don't have to go to school anymore!

"Elli, you said that the two guys we met were the real Axel and Roxas right?"

"That was random. Did you get your hands on some sugar?" I ask setting my book down, only to be ignored.

"And you've had those dreams about being Kairi's twin, so..." Great! The one time I _don't_ want her brain to work, it does!

It will probably turn out better if I go ahead and get this over with now. "You think that because of my dreams and the large possibility of Kairi being real, that I am actually her sister, right?"

Jenna nods rapidly.

"I've been thinking that myself. But it doesn't really matter either way. We're here in this world and Kairi is on the Destiny Islands."

"So that means you can use magic! Ooooo! Teach me! Teach me!" She bounces up and down to the point I begin to worry the poor bed might give in. It really scares me when one second she has a working brain and the next she's in ditz mode.

I shake my head. "You know I don't know any magic and even if I did, I wouldn't teach you."

"Why?!" she whines.

"Black magic is dangerous enough already." I pick my book up and try to start reading again.

"Hey! I would be a good mage!" she tries to argue. So much for going back to reading.

"Maybe - and I emphasize the maybe - a white mage, but not a black mage. You would end up causing the apocalypse." She would more than likely trip or something while casting and blow up the world.

Jenna stops her little tantrum. "Is there a difference?"

Here we go with another long explanation. "Yes there is," I sigh, "Black magic is offensive - that means attacks - such as fire or blizzard. Whereas cure and aero are defensive and healing- white magic."

"Oooooh!"

The blond girl continuously asks question about magic - all of which she should've known from watching Slayers or playing video games. Eventually I get tired of it and tell her it's time to get to bed. I don't want either of us to be tired for work tomorrow.

* * *

A/n: Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: Whoohoo! I just got the third Return to the Labyrinth manga! *dances* If you've seen the 1986 Jim Henson's movie The Labyrinth you MUST read the manga. Toby is so funny and is a dork. Yay for dorks!

* * *

Chapter 9: Reunion of Old Friends

Poke. Poke. Yuki feels the annoyance of someone at her side. "Jenna ~~a, quit that!" she mumbles swatting the hand of the perpetrator, assuming it to be the hyper blond.

"Who's Jenna?" says a boy's voice.

Yuki's eyes slowly open and just as slowly pulls her body into a sitting position. "What happened?" She asks observing the boy's action and noting he's coplaying.

"There was a big black and purple portal and you just fell out of it!" the boy exclaims.

The purple haired girl looks at him like he's lost it but decides to go along with it since she doesn't remember how she got in a forest in the first place. "Um...ok. Where are we? Who are you? Did you come from the con?"

"I'm Konohamaru and we're right outside of Konoha's gates," the boy smiles.

"Uh...are you serious?" Yuki stumbles figuring that the kid is delusional but she might be able to get him to take her back to the convention center if she plays along for a little longer. "Can you take me there? I think I need to talk to the Hokage."

"You mean, 'cuz you came from the portal?"

Yuki picks up her back, wondering how it managed to stay with her. "Yeah, something like that."

Konohamaru nods and she follows the young boy for a seemingly endlessly until they reach a pair of large wooden gates framed by large stone with something written in Japanese. _'Great, either now I'm seeing things too! This kid better not have given me some freaky mental disease!'_

* * *

"Konohamaru! Where have you been!?" Yuki restrains her laugh as she recognizes the man yelling as the "Closet Pervert" or Ebisu.

"Uh...Hi?" Yuki waves to get his attention. "He's showing me to the Hokage's office since I'm um...a traveler, I guess...yeah, that's it. A traveler."

The closet pervert pushes his sun glasses up. "Oh, I see. I'm sorry, I just assumed... Anyway, I'll tag along with you. That way, I can make sure Konohamaru doesn't skip training again."

* * *

After sitting on a wooden bench in the hall for what seems like an eternity, Yuki Konohamaru and Ebisu are finally escorted into the Hokage's office.

When Yuki enters the room Tsunade's face changes from a 'so-bored-I'm-gonna-die' look to a more intrigued at the sight of Yuki's fictional 1930's American attire.

Konohamaru and his teacher stand behind the purple haired girl.

"Uh...Hi, I'm Yuki."

Before Yuki has any time to say any more Konohamaru cuts in. "I found her in the forest outside the gate. She fell from this black portal. It was so cool!"

"Well, that saved me from sounding really stupid," she shrugs.

Tsunade closes her eyes apparently deep in thought that an enemy nation or the Akatsuki had created a plan to send in a spy using something the Hokage had seen once before.

Suddenly a knock is heard from the other side of the door. Not even waiting for a response a kunoichi with light brown hair burst through the door followed by Kakashi.

"We're back!!! Did ya' miss us Tsutsu-sama!?" the girl yells to the Hokage, then looks at Yuki with an odd facial expression. "That's a...cosplay?" she trails off quietly.

"Huh?" Yuki takes note that the kunoichi looks familiar, maybe a character that showed up only once in the show or something.

"Whoa, you look exactly like my old friend! Only...older and with purple hair," the girl babbles, "I'm Rose! Nice to meet ya!"

Yuki blinks. And blinks. "R-Rose? It can't be... You're the same Rose that I was friends with before, aren't you?!"

Rose smiles grows. "Oh! You are my friend! Yay!"

The surrounding ninja look on speechless and rather confused.

"How did you get here?" Rose abruptly asks.

"A dark portal, I think. I don't know. Konohamaru brought me here to figure out what I should do now," Yuki explains.

"Oh!" Rose turns to Tsunade, jumping up and down while waving her hand much like Jenna. "Tsutsu-sama, can Yuki stay with me? I wanna train her as a ninja! Please?"

Tsunade looks at both girls then to Kakashi, "Fine, but Kakashi, I want you to keep an eye on them." Kakashi nods.

"Yay!" Rose says followed by an evil giggle.

"Wha? Ninja? I don't think this day can get much weirder..." Yuki sighs. "Wait! A ninja!" She repeats as it finally clicks into her head.

* * *

Yuki follows the Kakashi and Rose out to Rose's apartment, the new place Yuki will call home.

"Rose, have you been training the whole time you've been gone?" Yuki asks. She had always known Rose to be pretty lazy like herself but maybe the prospect of being able to shed blood kept her going. As Yuki remembered, Rose had her fair share of sadistic moments.

"Yep! And my hard work's paid off, too! I'm a Jounin!" Rose answers proudly.

A sigh is heard from Kakashi. "Since when have you worked hard?" he mumbles.

"Hey!"

The purple haired girl laughs as she watches Rose yelling and hitting Kakashi playfully.

"Shouldn't you be with Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke?" Yuki questions to Kakashi, her ADD acting up again.

Awkward silence...

Rose frowns. "No, Sasuke left with Orochimaru, Naruto left too, to train under Jaraiya and Sakura is now Tsutsu-sama's student," she explains sadly.

"Oh...how long ago did Sasuke leave?" Yuki continues feeling bad for bringing up the subject.

"A year and a half. Why?"

Yuki places her hand on her chin, going deep in thought. "A year left...? Alright then! I'm going to be an awesome ninja in one year!"

"A year?" Rose repeats in confusion.

"Oh, um...it's nothing." She waves her hands around in front of her face. "Uh, Kakashi-san, why are you staring?"

Kakashi keeps silent, while Rose bursts into a fit of her cheerfully evil laughter. "Haha! Busted!" she yells entering an apartment complex.

"With what?" Kakashi mumbles.

Shrugging Rose replies, "You know."

"No, I don't. Why don't you explain?" Kakashi asks.

"C'mon, Yuki! Forget him. He's slow," the brunette commands dragging her childhood friend inside the apartment and locking the door so Kakashi couldn't get in. "Welcome to hell! Just kidding! Welcome home!"

* * *

A/n: Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: I've been sooo buisy trying to get everything done and get ready for my trips. It's insane how much is going on! -_-' I've only had one class session for my two courses (which won't meet again until late June but still) and I already have to read two long plays, 7chapters of my text book. And don't get me started on cosplays.

Anyway, this chapter is only "eh" as are most of them until starting 18 or so (yes, I'm that far. I'm almost done with chapter 22. I just haven't posted them yet). I just don't want to do yet another rewrite. I'm too lazy. But I hope you enjoy it anyway.

* * *

Chapter 10: First Day

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

I open my eyes slightly knowing I only have an hour and a half before needing to be at the restaurant for our first day. Today should be real fun. Haha! Not.

After dragging myself reluctantly out of bed I change into the uniform the restaurant gave each of us, a simple dark red kimono with a brown apron and a little extra string to tie back the sleeves.

It doesn't take long to get my crimson uniform on since back home I would wear a kimono every once. Now that only leaves waking Jenna and fixing something to eat.

"Jenna, time to get up," I say as a warning shaking her body back and forth. She grunts and rolls over, making her back facing me.

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you..."

**  
BAM! **

"Ow! Elli! Why'd you push me off the bed?"

I continue towards the door telling her she needs to change for work, also noting the large bump on the back of her head will need an ice pack. The nightstand must be pretty hard.

* * *

Jenna sighs contently as we go on our break after an excruciating few hours of waitressing. "This is hard! Are you sure we need to do this?"

Annoyed with her complaints, I try to keep my temper under control. "For the hundredth time: yes I'm sure. When we get off we're going to go see Kazekage-sama and hopefully, he'll approve of us becoming shinobi. Even then we'll need to keep the jobs for a while to earn money until we are full ninja and get paid for going on missions."

"Yay!" She celebrates, completely not comprehending that we will probably end up keeping the jobs for quite some time. "Wait, huh? I thought he was going to send someone for us."

Oops, I knew I had forgotten to tell her something! "Uh... actually, a Jounin came this morning while you were changing." I smile innocently. "Come on, we need to get back to work."

"B-but I don't wanna go back to work yet! This isn't fair..."

* * *

When we enter the Kazekage's office the Jounin that usually surround him are missing, leaving only Jenna, Kazekage-sama and myself.

"What is it that you two wanted?" Kazekage-sama asks softly.

Before Jenna can blurt it out without thinking, I clap my hand over her mouth. "We were hoping to be trained as shinobi, if at all possible, so we can earn our keep and pay back Suna for all you've done for us even if it costs us our lives. If it's not possible then we have prepared for that out come as well by getting jobs to pay for our expenses."

He smiles warmly and I can sense the blond next to me tense up as much as I do from the nervousness; the next words that leave his mouth will decide our whole future. "With the enthusiasm you had before, I expected as much. But before I make a decision I need to know if you're qualified."

I nod. "Yes, sir!"

* * *

It's been an hour! Come on! How can an interview take _this long!?_

"Lastly, what is your favorite color?" Kazekage-sama asks acting like this is a completely normal question essential for a psychological compatibility test.

"Orange!!!" Jenna yells, somehow managing to stay hyper the whole time.

"Dark purple." I sigh. "Kazekage-sama, no offence but what does our favorite color have to do with becoming a shinobi?"

"It doesn't," he says looking up from his papers into a single stack and clipping them together. "There's one more thing."

I look up at the seriousness of his tone while the blond beside me finally stops bouncing.

"What is your world like? From the video it looks quite different."

"It's stupid and boring!" Jenna practically yells throwing her hands into the air and pouts.

All I do is sigh...again. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. "Just ignore her. Anyway, yes, it is _very_ different. We don't have shinobi; we have soldiers with guns and pilots flying aircrafts that drop bombs during war. Our technology is a lot more advanced computers and machines for daily use. Hmmm...What else...? Oh, yeah, our school focuses more on math, science, history and literature then physical training. I know that what I'm explaining is really vague but it's hard to explain. Sorry."

"Like I said: It's boring!" Jenna continues to pout.

Kazekage-sama laughs slightly at how much like she is like Naruto. Well, that's my guess. For all I know it could be some hippo dancing behind her.

"Back on subject, it might take more than just your request to become shinobi. We can't just allow anyone to come to our village without passports or paperwork and let them become ninja. So when I go to meet with the elders it might be easier to convince them if you agree to undergo a few chakara enhancement experiments the village has been working on," the red haired boy states.

"So we might be able to use chakara? Sounds good to me." I try pathetically to not let my hopes too high. His nod sends Jenna bouncing around the room once again.

Kazekage-sama continues with a warning probably to stop my friend from being so damn hyper. "It's not a sure thing. If no one from your world can us chakara then more than the chances of you gaining the use of it is basically nonexistent," he explains.

"Wha...? That's not fair!" the female Naruto cries, despite the fact I had already told her the same thing.

I smile and for once try to make her feel better rather than crushing her dreams. "Jenna if that happens then we're no worse off than we are now and we'll just have to work on more Taijutsu."

"Tomorrow, when you have a chance to go to the Laboratory of Shinobi Enhancement and Technology. They will run some tests on your chakara. Good luck," he says as a Jounin enters the room to escort us out and give us directions on how to get to the laboratory.

* * *

"Elli, can I speak with you for a moment?" our boss, Akina-san, calls from the kitchen. Since Jenna is taking care of the one group of customers, I head over without having to worry.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I heard the two of you went to speak to the Kazekage about becoming shinobi. It's quite rare for them to start training some you're age. If you end up having to quit, I hope you'll come back to visit!" the middle aged woman smiles obviously very excited for the two of us.

"I doubt you have to worry about us quitting any time soon. Even if we start training, it'll be a while before we can earn money from it," I state.

Akina-san nods. "That's good to hear. I don't want to have to go back to looking for new employees again. Well, it's about time the two of you got off so I'll let you go ahead and leave."

"But we shouldn't be getting off for another two hours," I say in confusion.

"I overheard you and Jenna this morning saying you needed to go to the laboratory for studying shinobi sometime today. If you don't leave early it will close and your opportunity will as well. Now go," she makes a shooing motion wither her hands and I thank her, running over to my friend who just finished serving the last of the customers.

Grabbing her by her sleeve I drag her out of the restaurant explaining what Akina-san told me as we walked. Even with the directions we still have a hard time figuring out where to go because the Jounin wrote the directions in the Japanese. Which raises another of question to go on the list of things we don't understand, this world obviously speaks Japanese, the proof is in the writing, but Jenna and I can only speak a few broken sentences yet somehow we can communicate with the people perfectly normal.

"I think this is it," I say unsure.

"You think?" Jenna asks worried that we're lost.

"Let's just ask the people inside if we're in the right place." We walk inside the building and find a woman sitting behind a sandy colored desk. "Excuse me. Is this the Laboratory of Shinobi Enhancement and Technology?"

"Oh, are you Elli and Jenna?" We nod. "Excellent. We were getting worried you had changed your minds."

Jenna and I laugh slightly. "About being ninja? Yeah, right!" my blond friend shouts.

"That's good to hear. Please come this way." Coming around the desk she shows us to separate testing rooms were we spend the next two and a half hours before leaving the place very sore from various tests.

* * *

The next day one of the scientists' assistant comes to the house and explains that they had been ordered to give the tests results to us this morning as well as explain what the results mean so I invite him in, apologizing for the mess. I guess they worked all night.

"Should we wait for your sister to get up?" the assistant asks.

I shake my head. "Only if you want to stay here for another two or three hours."

"Alright then, I'll trust you to relay the message," he says taking out some type of chart I'm not familiar with consisting of four rows the first was a solid pattern of blue squares, the next green squares, third is red triangles and the last has purple octagons. He points the first row of blue squares. "This is an extremely simplified pattern of a normal shinobi's chakara the color tends to be blue or white and transfers into the machine in square-like patterns." His fingers move down to the green squares. "A normal non-shinobi's chakara tends to be green and nearly impossible to see and once again, the machine reads them as squares. This is when it starts getting strange. The third row is your results and the fourth is Jenna's."

"Our results look nothing like the first two," I state.

The assistant nods. "It's like nothing we've come across before. We don't know if you'll be able to use chakara though it would be interesting to study this. I heard the two of you are from quite a distance. Where exactly are you from? It would be great to organize a group to research your people's chakara."

"Uh...I'm afraid I can't go into that. Kazekage-sama ruled it as classified. Sorry," I shrug apologetically. "So, before Jenna and I came along, it was thought that everyone in the world had that square pattern?"

"Yes, why?"

"It's nothing! I-I was just wondering. Anyway, I'll tell Jenna. Thank you for coming by."

Once he leaves, I lock the door behind him and I try to sort out what exactly I'm feeling. I've told myself numerous times I shouldn't worry about my dreams because Kairi isn't real and even after finding out that she more than likely she is out there somewhere I've convinced myself that I could still just happen to look a bit like her and I'm still just an American girl like Jenna, Yuki, and my other friends. But if worlds have uniformed chakara signals, I can't deny mine is different from Jenna's.

"Breath...breath...no big deal. No biggy, it's not like there wasn't any suspicion of it before and even now I can't prove it." I decide that I need to relax for a little while and I crawl back into bed. I'm sure all I need to do is keep composed; if I freak out, Jenna will too.

* * *

We wait impatiently for the few days only going to work or to go to work until we receive a notice one morning. When we ask Akina-san to read it to us she tells us we are to report to the Sunagakure Laboratory of Shinobi Enhancement and Technology at 18.00 tomorrow. We get to become shinobi.

* * *

A/n: Review please~!


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: I re-uploaded the chapters so they look more uniform. I know that sounds kind of stupid but I'm a little on the OCD side at times.

* * *

Chapter 11: Chuunin Exam?! A New Team!

Jenna and I sit in our chairs obediently letting the doctors examine our equipment and chakara levels. It's ironic, Jenna is the one who wants chakara so badly yet all of the experiments on her failed, while one in the first two months enhanced my chakara just enough to do basic jutsu.

While Jenna's doctor takes her to another room in order to test out the next tool on the list, my doctor, Maki-sensei as I've come to call her, finishes the adjustments and leaves Temari-sensei and I alone.

"If this test doesn't work then I need you to tell your sister that she will have to deal with not having chakara," Temari-sensei states solemnly.

"What? Why?"

"This research center is shutting down. We need the money from the lab to fund the increase security. You should know about the Akatsuki already." Gracefully, she walks to the seat next to mine and sits down.

I flinch at the thought of the Akatsuki. I used to adore them but now that I know they're a real threat I'm terrified of what they can and will do, so instead I force myself to think of the friends I've made here in the past year, hoping they'll just be relocated.

These thoughts are cut short to my relief by Temari-sensei speaking again. "Gaara has asked me if you and Jenna are taking the Chuunin Exams."

"But we've only been training for a year! Plus, even if we had been training longer, we don't have a third team-mate," I state worried about my friend and my safety. Judging from when Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke took the test, it would be far too difficult in our current sate. Though, I _really_ doubt Sound nin will be coming after us; we have kept our origin top secret, only allowing Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and that ass hole of a ninja we met when we first came to know.

I curse my luck. She's smirking; that's always a bad sign. "I've already informed him that you're leaving for Konoha with me tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow? The exams don't start for at least another two weeks. Or did I read that on the poster wrong?"

"No, you're right. But you'll be getting to know your new temporary team mate during that time," she explains.

"What new team mate?" Jenna asks walking through the door. "You're not replacing me cuz I can't use chakara, are you!?"

I sigh, waiting for her to stop freaking out long enough for someone to explain what we were _actually_ talking about. "Are you done yet?"

Blink. Blink. "Huh? Oh, yeah..."

"Good. We're going to Konoha tomorrow so we can start training with our new team mate," I summarize.

"Why?"

Temari-sensei's turn. "You need three team members to take the Chuunin Exams. For the next week I'll be busy with preparations and --"

"And going on dates with your boyfriend. Don't worry we know you like Shikamaru." Jenna and I have teased her so much over that because not only have we seen how she is around Shikamaru in the manga, we once almost managed to have her admit it. We were so close.

The Jounin glares at Jenna and me as we laugh. "No, you two will be training under your new team mate's Jounin."

"So, is Pandy-chan coming to?" Jenna asks suddenly using the nickname we had used back in our world and I banned her from using anymore. Even though we've become quite close to him, it still doesn't justify the use of -chan.

"Jenna, you need to quit calling him that. It's disrespectful and he hates being called such a cutesy name."

"B-but...ugh...fine. As long as I can still glomp him."

"Do I need to go over manners again? I would've thought after living here a year you'd have picked up on it."

"Both of you stop," our teacher commands obviously pissed at my friend's slowness and my smart ass remarks. "You need to go home and pack." Before she gets even angrier, Jenna and I run out of the lab and back to the apartment we call home.

* * *

Once we begin packing the few necessary things for the trip, I stumble upon the manga we bought what seems like an eternity ago in the nightstand we share.

It brings back memories; the friends I made at anime conventions, struggling with everyday homework, reading manga or watching anime online, all the lunches Jenna and I shared with Yuki, going on vacation with Mom. I miss them. Yuki was one of my few friends and Mom always took good care of us. Then there was Rose, someone I may not have known very well but we could've been good friends and it hurt to see everyone so upset when she went missing especially Yuki. I don't even want to think what it was like for her when we were discovered gone; she was just getting over Rose.

To keep myself out of a depression I debate shortly on whether or not I should tell Temari-sensei or Jenna about the Akatsuki attack on Suna. I know I shouldn't but it's hard to sit back and just wait for your friend to get kidnapped and killed.

I put the manga back and decide that though Jenna has as much of a right to know as I do, I shouldn't tell anyone. If the Akatsuki, Orochimaru, or any Kage from another nation have a spy somewhere in Suna and they overhear then they might send ninja to capture us and we won't be strong enough to fight them.

"Jenna, remind me later to burn the stuff from this stuff when we get back. It's too dangerous to keep them around," I say motioning to our stash of manga and various other anime merchandise in the drawer.

"But Elli! I can't get rid of them! They're the only things we have from our world!" she protests.

I nod understanding her feelings. "I know, I don't want to get rid of them either but if someone finds them then we can be in a lot of danger."

Giving up on the fight (for now at least), I finish up my packing and lie down on my neutral colored bed for a good night's sleep.

Luckily, I haven't had nearly as many of _those_ dreams for a while. At first I thought it was great but they came back after a few weeks, only they're different now. Right when I wake I start gasping for air and I can only remember a suffocating dark chaos.

* * *

"Konoha! Konoha! We get to go to Konoha!" my sister sings. I can't wait to get there just so she'll shut up.

Temari-sensei sends one of her scary glares toward the blond dressed up in her Naruto jacket and skirt along with her hair up in pigtails. I guess after three days of this even our sensei can get fed up.

"Sensei, how much farther do we have?" I ask. In the anime it didn't seem to take too long when running so hopefully we're almost there.

"If we run we can get there within minutes," Temari-sensei states as we look at each other knowing what she was implying. We dash away, leaving my adopted sister confused as she's left behind.

Despite her yelling at us to wait neither of us stop until we reach the gate.

"Temari, finally," we hear Shikamaru call in a lazy tone.

I look in his direction expecting to see his team with him but instead I see a scene I'm not prepared for in any way. I freeze not able to move a single inch no matter how much I'd like to.

In my shock I barely notice when Jenna walks up next to me and screams at the top of her lungs. She obviously hasn't prepared for this outcome either.

* * *

A/n: So, if you would be really nice and review, that would be really great~


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Story Time Fun!

Tears well up in my eyes while my gaping sister takes her turn in shock. This is impossible! Standing next to Shikamaru are two faces I've missed dearly. The first is a girl with short blue hair instead of long purple I'm used to seeing and wearing a short darker blue kimono dress along with netting and the second is a taller brunette in a black and red kimono top and black pants. The only reason I recognize her is because she still has that strangely evil-sweet smile.

"Yu-Yuki!? Rose!?" I stammer running over and hugging them tightly. Jenna follows suit despite not ever having met Rose. "I can't believe it! I thought I'd never see either of you again!"

My long lost friends seem to be in as much shock as I am, I note as Yuki starts mumbling incoherently through tears of her own.

"You know each other already?" sensei asks surprised.

The four of us unlatch and I manage to give a short explanation. "Yuki, Rose and I went to middle school together and after Rose disappeared, in high school Yuki, Jenna and I always hung out together." I turn from my sensei, who Jenna and I explained our school system to, to Yuki and Rose. "How did you get here anyway?"

The two start telling their stories at the same time resulting in only a loud blabber.

"As much as we'd like to hear you all make nuisances of yourselves we have to go. Rose-san can show you around," Temari-sensei says walking off with Shikamaru mumbling something along the lines of "so troublesome" as he follows her.

"Bye, Sensei!" Jenna and I yell in unison.

"Now let's try this again. _One at a time._ Yuki since your story probably takes less explaining then you can go first," I instruct.

Yuki makes a triumphant face at Rose - tongue sticking out and all. "Uh...when I was coming back from the bathroom I ran into Roxas and we got back Axel said you went up to the room but on my way back up I blacked out - I think something hit my head.

"When I woke up, I was in the forest outside of Konoha with Konohamaru. He asked me what happened and took me to the Hokage's office then BOOM!" Yuki makes hand motions to go along wither interesting choice of words. "Rose came in. It was one really awkward silence. I started living with Rose and she's training me as a ninja. Yay! I can blow stuff up and not get in trouble!"

"No fair! You had it easy!" Jenna screams loud enough for people to turn and stare. I swear some of them are saying shut up Naruto out of pure habit.

"Jenna, be quiet! How about we go somewhere we can talk in private. I'm worried Suna's village idiot will announce to the entire world - including the Sound Village and the Akatsuki - where we're from," I harshly joke.

This time Rose is the one to speak up. "We'll go to my place! Oooo! We can have a sleep over so we can get to know each other again!" She points in Jenna's direction.

"You guys might want to watch what you do in her place. She has a bunch or syringes and sharp objects," Yuki warns us in a whispered tone. I wait until Yuki has her back turned as Rose leads us to her apartment before I roll my eyes. Rose is way more scary and hyper then I remember which means I don't want to take a chance at pissing her off.

* * *

Not so surprisingly, Rose and Yuki's whole apartment looks like Naruto has been practicing the Rasengan a few too many times. I move a few of the seemingly infinite shirts and black bottoms off the navy blue couch so I have room to sit, making sure nothing dangerous is in the spot. The three others do the same.

"I was going to do a few introduction things but we don't really need them. The only ones who haven't met are me and...um...what's your name again? Hehe..." Rose lets out an embarrassed laugh as she points slightly to Jenna.

The blond mimics the small motion towards herself. "I'm Elli's adopted sister, Jenna."

"I'm Rose. So now that that's done we can skip all the boring crap and go to the fun stuff! Yay!" Yuki and Jenna join in with her cheering. "Party Time!"

"Um, Rose, shouldn't we use this time productively? You never told us how you got here; we also didn't tell you our story. Not to mention a little thing called the Chuunin Exams," I point out.

Rose - it's too weird to use sensei - pauses before the light bulb comes on. "Oh, there's not much to explain. All I remember is getting into a fight with my parents so I went to my room and fell asleep. Then I woke up and I was really thirsty and I got up for some water. I don't remember anything after that until Tsutsu-sama and Shi-chan found me."

"That's it?" I ask in disbelief as she nods smiling. Last time I checked getting out of bed doesn't send someone to another world. There must be something important missing.

"Well, the doctors said that I hit my head and that's why I don't remember what happened. Did you guys hit your heads too?" Rose questions.

Jenna raises her hand quickly and shouts, "I did!"

After a sigh I decide it better to ignore her and Yuki as they begin childishly arguing over something miniscule. "I was knocked out, too but not before I saw what I needed to draw a conclusion after I woke up."

Yuki suddenly stops fighting and glances over with a confused look. "You know what happened?"

"Well, dur! Of course we do! It's so obvious!" Jenna rolls her eyes.

"The only reason you know is because I told you..." I mumble, "Rose, did you ever play Kingdom Hearts before you came here?"

She slowly answers with a nod probably wondering why I'm asking such a random question. "Yeah, Yuki's told me all about the second game too. Why?"

I take my time to find the best words to explain. "Good. Yuki after you left, Roxas left too and I went back to my book while this idiot," I motion to Jenna, "continued to aggravate the Axel cosplayer.

"Well, as it turns out, he wasn't dressed up; that was the real Axel. And I'm assuming his friend was the real Roxas. Jenna managed to annoy Axel so much that he knocked her out and threw her in a dark portal. When I looked up to see why it had gotten quiet, I saw that she was gone. That's when I was knocked out. I'm guessing that when you and Roxas came back and they decided for some reason to send you here as well."

"So...Axel and Roxas were at an anime con? That's hilarious!" Yuki laughs hysterically. "Whoa, wait, you're saying the Kingdom Hearts game is real?"

I nod.

"Does that mean you're Kairi's sister?" Yuki continues.

I sigh hating the idea, "It's possible."

"Awesome! I'm friends with the only Gothic Disney Princess!"

* * *

A/n: Review please!


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: I went to the neurologist the other day and she said one of the craziest things I have ever heard from a doctor (and I've heard some pretty weird shit). She told me that my severe headaches were caused by my stress and grinding teeth at night so she said that I needed to relax more. That's not the end of it; she got more specific. She said to write more. I'm not joking. My doctor told me to write more to help my health. O.o That's the best treatment ever! Even the if it's also one of the weirdest. Ok, well, she also perscribed me a muscle relaxer to help me get to sleep at night but that's only for about three weeks.

* * *

Chapter 13: Organization XIII?!

Three days have passed since we arrived and despite Rose being so aloof she's training us pretty rigorously(by rigorously, I mean that she uses her knowledge of poisons to create non-lethal yet painful poisons that last only a few minutes to threaten us if we do something wrong). That is, when we are _actually_ training. At the moment though, Yuki, Rose and I are at a restaurant for lunch.

Where's Jenna? Well, she was sent off to train on her own today because Rose wanted to focus on chakara today. I seriously doubt Jenna is actually doing anything productive and as long as she doesn't hold us back during the exam I don't care what she does.

"Y'know, I haven't really thought about it until now, but both of you can use chakara yet neither of you look like you're wearing an amplifier," I state taking a sip of my tea.

"Rose gave me this stone when I started training. It lets me use chakara. Plus, it's shiny!" Yuki happily says referring to a sparkling silver stone tied loosely around her neck with a thin black material.

"Um...ok. So the stone acts as an amplifier? Interesting. Wait, Rose, if you gave it to Yuki how can you still use chakara?"

The Jounin finishes chewing her food then replies, "I donno. Tsusu-sama said that it may have been because I came here so young and I've been using chakara so long that my body got used to it."

I nod my head in understanding it more or less. "Can I see it?"

Yuki unlatches the necklace with slight difficulty before gently placing it in my outstretched hand. "Isn't it pretty? It's all shiny and silvery! Just like Sesshoumaru's hair!" Yuki smiles brightly.

Raising an eyebrow I decide it better to not ask why her obsession has resurfaced in fear of one of her terrifying fan-girl moments. "Rose, where did you get this? From the Hokage? Or maybe a Physichakaralogist?"

"One of those doctors that study chakara?" Yuki questions with no luck at a response.

"Um...I just found it outside the village on the ground. It was shiny so I picked it up. I tried finding the owner but no one claimed it so I kept it."

No one claimed it? It took Suna so much money and so many years just to produce the weak amplifier I have and yet that necklace is much more powerful from what I've seen during training. How could someone loose it and never come back for it?

I take out a small pocket sized notebook along with a mini-pen and start writing a few notes for myself.

"What are you doing?" Rose asks picking up another bite of her sandwich.

"It's a composition of notes and events of anything I think I might need to recall. I started it not long after we got to Suna," I inform finishing up my entry.

Suddenly my Jounin friend jumps out of her seat and commands us to go back to training.

"Awww...Do we have to?" Yuki complains.

With a few moments of thought Rose sits back down in her chair. "A few more minutes won't hurt."

Is anyone else even _slightly_ worried that the exam begins in just a little while and we've been stuffing our faces rather than training?

"How much longer are we going to be here? I don't think that eating so much is going to help pass our test." As usual, my friends don't listen to the voice of reason and order more sweets from the waitress.

I wait impatiently for my friends to finish by reviewing the notes in my small red book. There was one entry from around six months ago about a sighting of a figure in a black hooded cloak wandering Suna's training grounds at night looking for something. The girl who saw him was a friend of mine and knew nothing of Organization XIII or even that Jenna and I are from another world. She kept insisting that he was probably just lost and that he had his hood on because of the cold.

The strangest thing was that my friend said that he continued to talk to himself and at one point he had some sort of mini-panic attack. If it was actually an Organization member, then there's no way it was one of the serious ones.

A hand waving in front of my face captures my attention. "Can I help you?" I ask sarcastically.

"Yeah, we're leaving and you're being slow!" Yuki rolls her eyes.

***

Once the training session is over and we gather in the tiny messy living room of Rose and Yuki's apartment, Jenna informs us about her day she was supposed to use for training but instead goofed off. Big surprise.

"And then...Sakura-chan and I...uh...Oh, wait, no, that's all! Can I have some ramen now?" the blond concludes with a smile shifting the drawn on whiskers like Naruto's. I've learned it's better not to ask why she does many of the things she does.

As she looks towards me, I sigh and head to the cramped kitchen. Somehow, I got put in charge of cooking despite my ability to screw up just about any dish.

When the microwave's timer goes off, I bring Jenna her dinner along with a pair of chopsticks that she fumbles in a rather sad attempt to use.

"Elli, do you still have that notebook?" Yuki asks as I sit down on my make-shift bed on the floor.

"Yeah, why?"

Rose answers for her. "A while ago I had a run in with a weirdo. He started talking about weird stuff and then he walked off."

"There's lots of weirdoes in the world. What makes this guy important enough to bring up?" I ask.

"He was wearing an Organization XIII cloak," Yuki states.

As I ponder about a possible connection between the two sightings I begin mumbling to myself. "So, the Organization was here too." I reach into my bag and once again pull out my notebook.

"What do you mean 'here too'?" Rose asks.

Before I answer I flip to my entry of the suspected Nobody in Suna. "A friend of mine, a scientist that was working on the amplifiers, saw someone who fit the description of an Organization member. The way she described his mannerisms seems to me like he was one of the less serious members. Maybe Axel or Demyx. Though if I had to guess, I'd say it was Demyx. Unfortunately, I can't say for sure."

"Huh? Why Demyx? HEY! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE?!" Jenna screams.

I decide it's better to ignore her outburst but still answer the first question. "First off, Axel was the one who sent us here. I doubt he would come unless he had an extremely good reason and even if he did, then there's the way the person my friend saw was acting. I have a hard time imaging Axel having a panic attack. Now given, this all just my opinion of second hand information. For now, let's focus on the guy Rose came in contact with. Can you go through the conversation?"

Rose shrugs. "I guess. Hm... First he said something about sensing a great darkness and when he noticed me he asked if I had heard of a girl that could control darkness or strange monsters. I figured he was talking about someone from Shikamaru's family but I told him no.

"He just mumbled 'So, this princess of chaos must be in hiding. How futile.' And then he walked off."

"Where those exact words?" I ask and Rose shrugs.

"Yeah. I think...maybe...?"

Yuki's and Jenna's eyes light up and direct towards me as I write as much of the data down as I can until I feel their eyes on me. How much do you want to bet they want an explanation? One that I don't have.

"Look, I know I usually am the one to come up with some sort of idea or reasoning but this time I'm just as clueless. I've never heard of a 'princess of chaos.'"

Jenna releases a sigh of disappointment while Yuki shakes her head. "Actually, I just thought that maybe he was looking for you." I raise an eyebrow in confusion. Why would he be looking for me? "No! Really! It makes sense! I swear! If your dreams are true and Kairi is the light and you're the darkness then you might be called the princess of chaos because chaos is usually connected to darkness in the Kingdom Hearts games!"

"Maybe but if did say 'this' or a fraise similar that would more than likely mean that there's more than one," I state.

Yuki's face brightens with determination. "That makes my point even more! Kairi's one of seven Princesses of Heart, right? What if these Princesses of Chaos are like the dark version Princesses of Heart?!"

"It's possible, I guess. But we don't know for sure; it's just theoretical at this point since we have no proof," I pause to watch Yuki's expression drop before I sigh in defeat. "None the less, I'll take extra precautions just in case. There's no reason to be reckless just because I don't want to believe it. If Hokage-sama knows of other worlds, I'd like to ask you two to tell her to watch out for the Nobodies. Also, Jenna and I will inform both Temari-sensei and Kazekage-sama." Kazekage-sama...it's almost time for what I've been dreading.

"Um...guys, I think I need to tell you something..."

A knock on the door is heard throughout the small apartment. "I'll be right back," Rose says getting up to answer the door. Moments later she returns with an opened scroll from the Hokage and wearing a depressed expression.

Before she has a chance to read us the message I can already tell what it says. "The Akatsuki. They captured him, didn't they?"

* * *

A/n: Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

A/n: I'm about to die! Save me!!! I hate the sun and I hate the heat so why the hell am I stuck in Florida?! Stupid health...And I may not get to go to Ohio now. *sigh*It's so boring here and I can't do much of anything except resting. I can't even write because I'm so exhausted. I'll try and remember to keep updating.

* * *

Chapter 14: Fallen Comrade

A solemn silence makes itself known through the appearance of that single scroll. Yuki is the first to break through the depressing scene. "You mean the Akatsuki made their move on Gaara? When?"

"It says last night," Rose replies.

"GAARA?! Elli, we need to go help him!" Jenna screams as her eyes water up. "He's in danger! We can't just sit here!"

"Jennaveve, calm down and think. We can't just run to his rescue taking on two S-class criminals; it's suicide."

Cringing back into her chair she shuts her mouth. The only time I use her full name is when I'm pissed beyond all reason or in this case having my nerves just short of becoming pure dust.

Yuki glances over to the blond not bothering to move the bits of her blue hair falling in her face. "Elli, you never told her about this?"

I shake my head. "I thought that the less we had open discussion it would minimize the risk of someone overhearing. Anyway, Rose, does the scroll have any orders on it?"

Rose looks down at the scroll reading its contents thoroughly. "Yeah, you two need to head back to Suna," she smiles at us and tries to cheer us up a bit, "Don't worry about the exam cuz it sounds like it'll be postponed."

"Alright. Jenna, c'mon," I say reaching my hand out to her. She doesn't even look like herself with her blank eyes so swelled and red and tears streaming down her face. "Don't worry. I promise everything will turn out okay. Kazekage-sama will be fine, right Yuki?"

"Yeah, he will. You trust us, right?"

Jenna nods slowly and takes my hand. "If we leave now maybe we can escort him home." I turn quickly to Yuki and Rose. "We'll be back as soon as we can! Bye!" I wave to them, dragging my sister out of the apartment.

Temari-sensei headed back yesterday and I wrote down that it took three days to get back to Suna and four days to completely extract ichibi from Kazekage-sama so we should make if we manage to miss the sand storms. Dashing through the village and even a little into the forest beyond, we hear a voice from behind.

"Finally! I've been calling you guys for a while. I'm coming too! After all, we just reunited. Why should we split up again?" Yuki says when we stop to look at her. When she catches up we continue running.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Yuki asks.

I shrug while the blond continues to be a strange quiet zombie. "Not really. I have a general idea from some maps I looked at but I just figured once we get to that area we can figure it out."

***

Once we get to the area I believed we needed to be in, we continue wondering the vast grassy field surrounded by forest.

"I think I sense them!" Yuki says pointing north. Jenna and I take a sharp left following her movements. It's a good thing she decided to come with us; we can't even pick up a single trace of the others.

"PANDY-SAMA!" the blond next to me comes back to the realm of the living for a moment as the two Leaf Ninja teams, Chiyo-baa-san and Gaara's body come into view, apparently they were just now moving out of the forest.

We catch up to them while Sakura-san begins her fruitless attempt to heal Kazekage-sama. "Jenna..." I whisper seeing tears falling again down her cheeks.

"Just keep thinking about what Elli and I said before, okay?" Yuki and I embrace her from both sides to comfort her as best we can.

My attention moves back to Sakura-san when she lifts her hands away from Kazekage-sama's chest and shakes her head sullenly.

I remember feeling so bad for Naruto when I first saw this scene crying over Gaara; it's indescribably more painful to see it in person.

"Why? Why did Gaara have to die like this?" Naruto says walking over to his friend's lifeless body. "You're the Kazekage, damn it! You just became the Kazekage!"

"Calm yourself Uzumaki Naruto," Chiyo-baa-san says, an unchanged blank expression on her face.

"Shut up! It's your fault! If you Goddamn Sand Shinobi hadn't put that monster inside him, this would have never happened!" he yells. "Do you have any idea what kind of burden he carried? You have no right to act like you're better than us, to label us and use us..."!

No one says anything for a moment almost like time had been frozen as Naruto cried. Even Jenna settles down a bit. "I couldn't save Sasuke...I couldn't save Gaara...I've trained for three years and nothing's changed."

While Naruto continues to cry Chiyo-baa-san stumbles passed him and sits by Gaara. Everyone watches as she places her hands on Kazekage-sama's torso and flows her chakara into his body, sending a small energy wave out like a ripple.

" Chiyo-baa-sama! That jutsu will--!" Sakura-san protests until Chiyo-baa-san smiles toward her and then returns her focus to the jutsu.

Jenna looks between Yuki and I, "What's she doing to Pandy-sama?"

Yuki and I smile at her, hugging her from both sides. "Shhh...you'll see."

In a louder voice Naruto asks the same question. No one answers his question but Neji-san, Gai-san and Kakashi-san figure it out.

"What are you doing?!" he yells again this time moving forward, though he only makes it a step before Sakura-san places a hand in front to stop him. "Sakura-chan...?"

"She's bringing Gaara-kun back to life."

Naruto's eyes widen and he glances over at the corpse. "Can she really do that?"

"This is a unique jutsu that only Chiyo-baa-sama knows," Sakura-san states.

"Really?" the fox boy says happily.

Unfortunately the blue chakara around Chiyo-baa-san's hands begin to shrink in diameter. "Damn, I don't have enough chakara left," she says with deepening breath.

In order to save Kazekage-sama, Naruto sits on the other side of the red heard and holds out his hands. "Please, use my chakara! You can do it then can't you, Baa-chan?"

"Place your hands on top of mine." Naruto nods and does as he is told. The field of chakara grows back to a normal size.

A few more silent moments pass with Jenna trying to control her growing excitement by gripping onto Yuki's and my tops. I doubt the girl has any idea of the price of the incredible jutsu.

"I'm happy that someone like you has appeared in the shinobi world we foolish old people created," Chiyo-baa-san says toward the boy in front of her. "Everything I've ever done was a mistake but now at the end, it looks like I'll finally be able to do the right thing. Suna and Konoha...Their future will be much different then the way things were in my day. That strange power Kakashi mentioned, that power will have a strong influence on the future. Become a Hokage like none before you. And Sakura..."

"Hai."

"Next time, save the people dear to you, not some old hag. You and I are very similar. There aren't many girls as chivalrous as you around. You'll surpass your teacher as a kunoichi."

As Chiyo-baa-san speaks, Sakura-san takes her turn to cry.

"And Naruto, this is a request from an old woman. You are the only one who can understand Gaara's pain. And Gaara understands your pain. Please, save Gaara," with her final words she shuts her eyes and gently falls into Sakura-sans arms.

At the same moment Kazekage-sama sits up eyes wide at his fellow jinchuuriki. "Naruto..."He looks around, in every direction there is a proud and loyal Sand Shinobi including myself and my sister. Wait, uh oh, where did she go? ...Crap.

"You caused a big fuss," Naruto says grinning like the idiot he is.

I notice Jenna hiding behind Kankuro-san and Temari-sensei waiting for the time to pounce, as the siblings make their way to their brother. Time to keep her from doing something _really_ stupid...again.

"I'll say. You had us all worried," Kankuro-san agrees.

"Who do you two think you are? Gaara is the Kazekage!" Temari-sensei scorns form her now sitting place next to her youngest brother. "Show more respect."

"Pandy-chan!" Jenna yells hugging Kazekage-sama's poor stiff body, her tear stain being over shadowed by her smile of relief, showing that her spirit was revived along with him. "I'm so happy you're okay!"

I roll my eyes before Temari-sensei and I pull her away. "Apparently, she's just as disrespectful as the boys!" I laugh.

Temari-sensei, used to Jenna's stupidity, ignores her for now, opting to scold her later and continues onto more important things, such as how Kazekage-sama is feeling. Her response is the red head failing when he tries to stand. "You shouldn't start moving around yet. Your body is still very stiff." She worries about her brother so much; that's so sweet.

A few of the Kunoichi begin fighting suddenly over Gaara and push Naruto away. Kankuro-san goes over and has a short conversation I can't hear until Kankuro-san says "No" rather loudly.

"What do you mean 'No'?!"

"That was no medical jutsu, it was a tensei ninjutsu... Chiyo-baa-san is dead," Kankuro-san explains, continuing on explaining about the jutsu used.

Kazekage-sama instructs everyone to say a prayer for Chiyo-baa-san, the woman who gave her life to give him his back. Then we set our sites for home, for Suna.


	15. Chapter 15

A/n: So, I'm not going to Ohio. And I'm not really able to write at the moment. I've been spending all day at the hospital doing tests and seeing doctors. Luckily, I only have to be here until Friday afternoon. Without further adieu here's chapter 15!

* * *

Chapter 15: Dreams? Not Again!

"Kazekage-sama, you asked to see us?" I call politely from the door as my blond friend bounces to his side.

I roll my eyes and Yuki laughs as Jenna hugs him. The Jounin are of course not happy with her actions but lets it go. "Hi! Pandy-chan!"

"Jenna! How many times do I--"

"Don't worry about it," Gaara says waving his hand dismissively. "Is this Yuki?"

The hyper active blond bounces back over to the blue haired girl. "Yep! Can you believe it?!"

The Kazekage nods. "Jenna, Elli, I want the two of you to go back to Konoha. The other Leaf Nin left just a little while ago so you should be able to catch up to them."

"Um...Kazekage-sama there's something else we need to speak to you about but..." I trail off motioning to the Jounin around the room.

Gaara nods smaller than the last one and orders them to leave. "What is it?"

After all the other ninja are gone I continue, "Remember how we told you about Organization XIII? Well, um, a friend of mine saw someone in Suna that matched the description of one of the members."

"Rose, my sensei, came in contact to one of them too. They were looking for someone and we think --" Yuki starts out but before she can say that I might be the target I cut her off.

"We think they're looking for someone from the two villages."

"I'll inform my top Jounin to be on the lookout for anyone matching the descriptions. If anything turns up, I'll be sure to send you a letter," the Kazekage states. "But until then, you need to get back to training for your exam. I will see you in the finals."

"Yes, sir." Yuki and I drag the blond, who refuses to use her brain once again, saying that she wants to stay with Kazekage-sama.

***

The three of us run for an hour straight, trying to catch up to the other shinobi. Hopefully with Kakashi-san injured they're walking.

"Do you guys see that?" Yuki calls pointing to a few dots growing larger and clearer.

"Finally!" Jenna cries. She hates running more than anything else about being a ninja. "HEY! LEAF NINS!"

The people stop and turn around, looking at us with confusion as we reach them. "What are you doing here?" Sakura asks mostly at Yuki.

"We were training for the Chuunin exams but they had to come home because of the Kazekage. He told us to catch up to you guys and go back to Konoha," Yuki smiles at her pink haired acquaintance. "Oh, and we need to talk to Hokage-sama when we get back, so can you help us remember? Please?"

"I don't mind but who are the sand shinobi?"

Yuki smiles, introducing us, "They're...uh...." even though Sakura knows of where we're from – or so I heard from Yuki – judging by her reaction Kakashi, Naruto and Gai's team are uninformed, "They're from my old home. You know, that village no one's heard of before! The blond is Jenna and the red haired girl is Elli!"

Naruto looks suspiciously at Jenna, presumably because she's wearing that damn female Naruto cosplay still. I knew the things from our world would get us into trouble! And she even had to go so far as to put the eye liner whiskers on. "Why is she....?"

"Oh, my sister is fashion challenged. I keep telling her that a ninja wearing opposite colors like blue and orange is absolutely retarded and just asking for trouble," I state laughing, not just at Jenna but at Naruto. I've wanted to tell him that for a long time, even if it does make me sound like a total ass. Plus, because he's angry at me he'll forget that Jenna's dressing like he did!

Luckily for me, I'm not the only one who found it funny, the other leaf ninja chuckle slightly (I swear even Neji, ever so slightly laughs) and I pretend to look innocent while Jenna looks hurt at me. Finally, Gai-san suggests, or rather announces in the name of youth or something stupid like that, that we continue on the way back to Konoha.

* * *

The way back to the village is a completely exhausting trip, Gai-san and Rock Lee just have to race and not take a break for almost the entire three days! At least we're getting some training for the exams. ...Ew....the exams....that's not going to be fun.

When we reach the gates, we say farewell to Gai-san's team, Kakashi-san, Naruto and Sakura since they're heading to the hospital and we need to go to the Hokage's office. Following Yuki's awful sense of direction, we zig-zag around the village until we get to the building. We enter and make an appointment with the Hokage for the tomorrow leaving a message stating only that it pertains to Yuki's origin. Even if it's not 100% correct information it's close enough to get her attention.

Afterwards we decide to rest the remnants of the day at Rose's apartment. "Rose we're back!" Yuki calls into the abyss as we walk to our beds and collapse on them from exhaustion.

"Oh, good! The exam starts tomorrow at nine! I'll get you up at seven!" Rose states with a smile heading from her bedroom to the front door. "I'm going out to annoy – I mean, visit Kakashi-kun. I heard from Sakura-chan that he's in the hospital! Bye!"

I barely even comprehend what she's saying before I drift off into a dark quiet place, surrounded by nothing and consumed by my own shadows.

_I stand in the darkness alone, contently humming a tune from a long ago memory. My shadow has become my entire being, as if I'm one of the heartless, made up of solely darkness, yet it seems much less threatening._

_I continue to hum until a voice calls to me, not as Elli but a name I have long forgotten. "Come back to me!" it calls. _

_"I can't!" I reply, though I honestly feel like I don't know what I'm saying or that I even have control of my own voice. A hand reaches toward me, wanting me to grab it. I stare at it wearily since I cannot even see the rest of the person cloaked in the darkness._

_"You can. Take my hand," the voice calls again softly. "You should regain your lost light."_

_Lost light? I think the crazy voice has been hanging out with Cloud too much. "How do I know I can trust you?" I ask._

_"I am your light that you lost. We should be united." _

_I take hold of the hand, and light engulfs my dark solitude and is replaced with tropical scenery I know well from the Kingdom Hearts games. Upon the strangely shaped Paopu tree sits a boy with silver hair, Riku, and another boy leaning against the tree, Sora making small talk as they watch the sun set on horizon._

_Riku hops off the tree and points at Sora's chest. Even though I can't remember what exactly he said in the game or even hear very well now, I'm sure he's saying something corny._

_"Kairi..." I mumble as the girl runs right past me and over to her friends waving while screaming their names. I guess someone decided to turn the volume on._

_"Hey what's up?" Sora asks as Kairi pants and I walk over to get a better view._

_Kairi holds out a bottle with the King's seal. "Look."_

_"From the King?" Sora asks with excitement, taking the bottle and opening it. Kairi and Riku look over his shoulder, and I attempt to do the same but fail._

_"I don't get it," Sora finally says._

_"I think he wants us to look for them," Riku states._

_"Who?" I ask knowing that I probably won't be heard._

_Kairi nods. "That's what it sounds like. And this time, I'm coming with you! I don't want to be left behind again!"_

_"Damnit! Who are you looking for!" I practically scream as I try to steal the parchment unsuccessfully. My hand phases right through the paper. "I'm getting tired of this, Voice!"_

_"Let's go, the three of us, on the search for the Princesses of Chaos!" Kairi says giggling happily._

_I freeze. She used the same term as that Organization XIII member. "W-what...? Kairi, I..." Before I can come up with a half way coherent sentence, I feel ooze gather at my feet and begin to notice the entire area being consumed by it. Suffocating my very soul. _

_"It's time to return to your friends now, my darkness," the voice returns. Despite my wanting to scream profanities at the disembodied voice, all I can do is struggle to keep consciousness, a fight I lose._

I sit up straight, gasping for air and clutching my chest. Another dream that I wake up breathless and paranoid from. For some reason I can't exactly recall it, though I know it's important. "S-someone...someone is calling me...?" I breathe out as I notice my sheets are stained with sweat, either from all the running or the dream, or maybe even both.

"You too?" I hear suddenly from behind me.

I jump back from the voice and turn to see Rose sitting on the chair near my makeshift bed. "Please don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Rose smiles and waves her hand dismissively. "Sorry."

"Anyway, what do you mean 'you too?'" I ask.

"Every so often I get these dreams that I can't remember everything, but a voice is calling me to come to it and I wake up like you did," Rose sighs, "It gets really annoying sometimes and I can't get back to sleep."

I nod. Finally! Someone understands what I'm going through. But now that raises another question. Why? Why is all this happening to both of us? "Yeah, I know. What time is it anyway?" I ask yawning.

"It's six thirty."

Damn, not enough time to fall back asleep. "Might as well start breakfast then, right?"

Rose shrugs but follows me into the kitchen. Today, the day of the First Test of the Chuunin Exams, is going to be a long day. I can tell already.

* * *

A/n: Review please!


	16. Chapter 16

A/n: Hey everyone! I keep getting side tracked from uploading these chapters it seems. -_-' This time it was packing and getting ready for my trip to London. I'm leaving in just 3 days (in other words me+10hr flight= serious jet-lag). It's crazy around my house between my friends coming and going, shopping for school stuff/clothes/etc, trying to study, AND working on getting my cosplay together this is about how I look right now: x_x Don't expect to hear from me at least until I get over the jet-lag.

* * *

Chapter 16: First Exam!

Jenna, Yuki and I sit in our assigned seats in the quiet testing room lined with Jounin on all sides of the room. "What do you think we're going to have to do?"

"I donno," Yuki says shrugging.

We remain silent until one of the Jounin in the front stands up and orders everyone to shut their mouths, though only a hand full of people are talking, because the first exam is about to begin. "Now, the first exam is simple: a written exam. Each member of your team will get separate tests that are all worth 30 points to add up to 90. If you're caught cheating, you'll be eliminated. If you don't score a total of 80 points, you'll be eliminated. Let's begin."

Crap. I look over at Jenna. Tests are not her thing. Plus, who knows if there will be another twist or not. I decide to focus on my own test and just hope that Jenna's brain will have one of its moments that it works well, as one of the Jounin hands me a piece of paper. I look it over, how is this a test? It's just a blank piece of paper.

Great, just great. What am I supposed to do with a blank piece of paper? I lift my head to the head Jounin. He smirks and adds on another rule. "There's one more rule: you must answer all the questions on the test in half an hour or be eliminated."

Seriously, how are we supposed to answer questions that aren't there? Maybe they're invisible, haha. Wait...invisible! That might be it! I focus a little bit of chakara into the paper to heat it up and a light ink appears showing the ten questions we need to answer. I smile then realize even if Jenna gets it, she doesn't have chakara to do anything about it.

I take a barely noticeable glace at Jenna, who places her test on the long table glaring at it as if the questions will magically appear. Maybe I can help out with that! I lay my hand on the table and pretend I'm thinking as I send out a little chakara towards her paper. When the words appear on the parchment she lifts her head and looks around the room with a confused face but shrugs it off and begins answering her questions. I guess that should be my cue to start my own test.

* * *

After the tests are handed in I let out a sigh of relief. As far as I know, no one caught my little act but I mean, that chakara trick wasn't fair to begin with! "How do you think you guys did?" I ask looking at my teammates.

Jenna frowns. "I think my test was trapified! I got blank paper then words just showed up! Scaary!"

"Don't worry, that wasn't a trap. I sent chakara into your paper to make the ink appear," I say happy that that was her biggest worry.

"Huh? You did too?" Yuki asks looking curiously at me. "Maybe we did it at the same time?"

"Guess we're lucky it didn't make it really noticeable."

"Yeah, that could've ended badly! It might have even gone boom!" Yuki laughs.

Before Jenna and I can reply (if we could even think of how to reply to that statement), the head examiner stands again with the stack of tests in front of him on a table. "Now that all the tests have been gathered, you may leave and your Sensei will be notified whether you passed or failed and where you will report to tomorrow morning if you did pass."

The Genin file out of the class room like a stampede of animals, reminding me much of high school back on earth. The three of us join the crowd trying not to get run over by the numerous bodies on our way to lunch.

* * *

After eating at a local ramen bar, we head back to Rose's apartment to wait for our results. "I think we need to talk," I say suddenly after we lock the door.

"Are you having the wanna-be-Kairi Dreams again??" Jenna asks.

"That's nothing new!" Yuki adds waving her hand dismissively.

"Well, I am but that's not... The dreams have gotten different! I can't explain exactly but it feels as though someone is calling to me. And that's not all! Rose said she has had similar dreams!" I explain.

"Wait, Rose had them too?" Yuki asks. "Since when?"

I shrug. "I don't know exactly but apparently for a while. She hasn't had the Kairi dreams, but the new dreams. We both woke up early and couldn't fall asleep because of them. Something about them makes us uneasy but we can't figure out what."

"You know, with our luck, these dreams are going to be some kind of bad omen!" Yuki says loudly.

Sighing I nod in agreement. "I'm sure sooner or later we'll have to deal with it but right now, all I want is to pass the Chuunin Exams," I say purposely changing the subject.

"Boring!!! When's Rose getting back?" Jenna asks sighing.

"Hey, Elli! No changing the subject!" Yuki commands. "We need to talk about this! Unless you _want_ to be kidnapped."

"Of course I do. Isn't every girl's dream?" I say jokingly. This is why I don't like this subject. "We have no way to confirm the info we have, let alone get more information so the only thing I can see to do is to train our asses off in case something does happen."

"Well, we can focus on the Kairi dreams, right?" Jenna asks.

"See! We can do something!" Yuki urges. "So start explaining!"

I roll my eyes. "I told you the only thing that I can remember is someone calling me."

"Oh, be quiet and focus like your life depends on it!'Cuz it kinda does," Yuki commands.

After another sigh I give in knowing she won't stop until I do as I'm told so I close my eyes and try to think for a few silent moments. Nothing comes. "I told you, I can't remember."

"Well, try harder!" Yuki says but then sighs in frustration. "Maybe we can take you to Tsunade!"

Jenna and I look at her like she's crazy. Tsunade is scary and I don't want to be around her longer than necessary since she becomes angry so easily. "Why can't we just focus on the exams?" I ask in a bit of an annoyed tone, tired of all things related to my dreams.

"Cuz I wanna know! Aren't you curious?" Yuki asks while Jenna decides to let us argue things over while she gets a snack, maybe a muffin.

"Yeah, maybe a little but...But we need to prioritize!" I admit.

"And we are prioritizing! The dreams are just high on the list."

"But the Chuunin Exams should come first right? I mean, we _are_ risking our lives."

"And you're procrastinating! Either that or you're in denial!" Yuki almost shouts.

As much as I hate to admit it, I think she's right. I am in denial. I don't want to believe I have anything to do with a video game. "Ugh, I'll talk to Kazekage-sama about it when he comes for the third test."

"Good. Wait! You said Kazekage! Why not just talk to Tsunade? We're going to see her anyway," Yuki asks, happy she gets her way even if it's not exactly like she suggested.

My sister walks back in the room figuring it should be somewhat safe and answers the question in her own Jenna language. "Cuz Pandy-chan, I mean –_sama_," Jenna corrects herself seeing my glare towards her, "is awesome! And he has the answers to everything and I miss him already!"

I sigh and translate, "I think what she means is Kazekage-sama has been really welcoming and helpful to us and a good friend. I don't think I'd feel comfortable asking Tsunade if we haven't talked it over with him first. After all, we're Sand Nin, not Leaf Nin."

Yuki shrugs. "Ok, if he helps, why not?"

"Why not what?" Roses voice startles all of us as she hops through what I thought had been a closed and locked window.

After a small shriek from each of us is released we resume the conversation as if her random appearance hadn't happen. "Elli's going to get counseling for her dreams. Oooo! You should too!" Yuki exclaims.

"Did you tell them about the dreams, Elli?" Rose asks and I nod.

"I didn't think it was a secret."

"It wasn't but I didn't want her to be going on about it either," the Jounin says to me. "And now she probably won't stop going on about it til I talk to Tsu-su-sama."

Yuki smiles innocently, though the rest of us don't fall for it.

"But why don't we look in the library first? They have lots of good books!" Rose suggests, probably to get out of talking about her dreams since she hates talking about them as much, maybe even more so than I do.

"Hey, you're back! I want my test scores! Now!" Jenna yells barely finished with her muffin as it dawns on her that we can have our results for the test back.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, hehe, I forgot. You got an 81! So, tomorrow at 10 o'clock you'll go to gate 20 of the Forest of Death!" Rose almost sings in an unfitting way.

An 81? We cut it really close if one of us had missed even one more question, we would've failed. At least we passed. "Wait, Forest of Death? Why do I feel like I'm having déjà vu?"

"At least we don't need to worry about Michel Jackson in snake form! And aren't you suppose to be praising me for my 81? I've never gotten a B before!" Jenna smiles.

"Though that's great and everything, I'm still worried about the fact it's called the Forest of Death," I sigh.

"It didn't seem that bad! I'm scared of you more..." Jenna says.

"Yeah, you're just worrying!" Yuki adds.

I roll my eyes. It's sad that the girl who can be diagnosed as delusional is probably the sanest of her team.

* * *

I sit at the table in the library looking through a few of the books I had picked up for my research, taking the advice Rose gave. The Konoha Library is very helpful...if you can read the language. I've only learned a little and it reminds me of Japanese only a little easier because there's less kanji.

Luckily for me, I ran into Hinata in one of the isles and I mean that literally. Hinata was always one my favorite characters so I decided to try and keep a conversation going and ended up helping with my research by reading the summaries of the books to me.

I look at large stack of books Hinata puts down as my attempts at reading come to a halt. "Wow, how many books can one place have on dreams?" I question in awe and a little annoyance.

Hinata shyly sits down next to me, hands twiddling. "Um...W-what exactly is it that you're l-looking for?"

"Honestly, I'm not really sure. I keep having these dreams that feel like someone's calling me and telling me something important but I wake up I don't remember anything else," I admit knowing she can keep that a secret.

The Hyuuga girl grabs three of the books from around the table and makes a stack of them. "I-I think these will be the m-most useful. B-but we can still look at the others if y-you want."

I smile at her and pick up the other books to start putting them back in their place. "No thanks, I'll trust your judgment. Thanks for helping me," I say bowing slightly.

We put the books up and I take the three books Hinata suggested to the counter while she only checks out a book she wouldn't let me see. I'm kinda surprised they even let me check the books out since I'm from Suna but I guess since they're not classified and as long as I get them back on time they don't care.

"I appreciate the help with my books. We'll have to meet up again sometime!" I say happily waving as we walk our separate ways. She nods and makes a small wave. I stop suddenly realizing I can't read most kanji. Crap. Oh well, time to go shopping for supplies for the exam tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17

A/n: So, I'm in England now. I'll be here for the next 5 weeks. Also, be prepared for my shortest chapter ever. It's not even 1000 words! . But you get a surprise guest at the end so hopefully that makes up for it...somehow...

* * *

Chapter 17: A Summon Stone?

"Pay attention, repeating myself is troublesome," Shikamaru, apparently the second examiner announces lazily slouching to one side. "Each team has a scroll. You need to find the check point within the forest that matches your scroll. They'll have instructions for you but you better get there before the other team does or you'll fail. You have until tomorrow at sunset." Great, sounds fun. At least we don't have to be in the stupid forest as long as Naruto was.

The other examiners herd the teams to our gates, giving us our scroll when we reach the starting point and we wait for our signal to begin the next part of our test. Our scroll has the mark of a tribal butterfly.

As soon as we hear the signal we dash into the forest letting Yuki lead since she can sense the chakara of the Jounin. Though her sense of direction is close to non-existing, she has a good sense of chakara (thanks to the stone around her neck). We find a check point hidden using Henge no Jutsu to look like a bolder after only an hour. Unfortunately, our luck sucks and the check point has the mark of a crescent moon.

"C'mon! You can tell us where the butterfly is, right?!" Yuki yells to the examiner who only shakes his head. "Grrr...fine!"

"Let's go. We don't have time to waste here. If we don't get to the point before the other team, we'll fail," I state.

Yuki sighs, "Yeah, but it's going to take forever! Do you know how many check points there are?"

"A lot?" Jenna answers unsure.

"At least 20! And that's just how many I can sense!" Yuki replies.

"Then we better get moving," I add, knowing she is right. This is going to take forever with our luck.

We head to the area of the next check point and search for the mark. A few minutes after beginning the search, Jenna begins shouting in celebration. I found it! The mark of the butterfly! It's on this tree!"

Yuki and I rush over to the tree Jenna's at and undo the jutsu. "Scroll and team." the examiner commands. Happily, Yuki hands over the scroll gives our team number. "Good job. Here's your second scroll. Turn this into the head examiner at the building in the middle of the forest." The examiner poofs out of sight and the three of us smile to each other. Luck is finally making it up to us!

"Charge! To the finish line!" Yuki shouts points.

"Uh...Yuki, the center of the forest is that way..." I correct pointing in the opposite direction. Jenna laughs.

"Oh...Ok! Charge! To the finish line!" she says correcting herself.

We head on to the building, knowing it will probably take a while to get there so after an hour we decide to take a break.

"You!" a male voice shouts at us emerging from the trees with his other two team mates, one male and one female. They're from the hidden grass village. "You're the other team with the butterfly mark, aren't you?"

"No," I reply, not wanting to have to fight. "Sorry."

"Don't lie!" the girl shouts. "We heard you shouting about the butterfly mark!"

Yuki and I simultaneously glare at Jenna. Her loudness is now going to make us fight these people.

"These guys have high chakara levels. We need to be careful," Yuki warns us quietly.

"All we want is the scroll. If you hand it over then we don't have to hurt you."

"Yeah, right! Like we're going to give it to you!" Jenna yells.

The leader of the group sighs and moves to attack Yuki. The girl attacks Jenna and the remaining guy comes at me. I don't have time to pay attention to my team mates as the guy draws a kunai and throws it at me, barely missing my head. While I dodge the sharp object he quickly kicks my stomach, sending me into a nearby tree. This guy is a lot faster and stronger than I am, that's for sure. I move out of my position on the ground ignoring the pain in my back and stomach. I glance over to my friends to see that they're having the same problem as me.

I rush over to the other two hoping that we can attack together and somehow beat these guys. "Any ideas?" I ask them as fast as I can. They shake their heads. Crap. Crap. Crap. NOT GOOD!

Whether consciously or subconsciously, Yuki grabs her necklace and tugs on it with her hand not holding her kunai. A bright light consumes her to the point we all have to close our eyes so we aren't blinded. As the light fades, another figure stands in front of her briefly before disappearing again.

The team of grass shinobi fall to the ground suddenly pools of blood forming beneath them. It's a repulsive sight.

"Humans, what is this place?" a male voice asks suddenly, making me jump as I recognize the venomous tone. I look at the direction of the source of the voice only confirming my fear. The situation just got a hundred times worse, at best.

"S-Sesshoumaru?!" Yuki gasps.


	18. Chapter 18

A/n: I know I've been terrible about uploading these chapters even though I've already written them. But I've been so busy with my trip. And I went to Japan Expo in Paris all by myself. It was nerve wrecking (since I know only how to say "excuse me," "thank you" and "do you speak English" in French) but at the same time I still managed to have loads of fun. And tomorrow I'll be going to the London Film and Comic Con for my birthday! There's an Anime League lunch meet up and I'm so excited to meet people who like anime here in London. I've fallen in love with this city and don't want to leave... T-T Well, except to see my friends, of course. But enough about my life! Let's get on with the story, shall we?

* * *

Chapter 18: Finish line!

"S-Sesshoumaru?!" Yuki gasps.

I look over to Yuki. Her necklace is missing! That means...the stone...it isn't an amplifier! It's a summon stone!

"I'm confused!" Jenna exclaims. "How are you here?! Shouldn't you be in Japan beating up Inu-?"

I clamp my hand over Jenna's mouth before she can say anything stupid. "Shhh! Jenna, remember who this is!" I whisper harshly.

"Hey! Did you steal my necklace?" Yuki asks finally noticing her missing stone. "Wait...summon stones...Ah! Y-you!"Apparently she gets what's happening.

"Humans, I am not amused. Answer my question," the demon lord commands.

"Uh, you're in the Forest of Death. You're not in Japan anymore," Yuki explains, smiling.

"Explain."

"Ok! See, there's all these different worlds out there. Sometimes worlds get destroyed by these things called heartless but if someone from a world destroyed has a really strong heart they get turned into summon stones! That's what happened to you! And now, I'm the only one who can release you from the stone or turn you back!" Yuki continues far happier than she should be in the given situation.

Sesshoumaru says nothing, opting to glare at us, or more specifically Yuki, who only smiles. He turns and begins to walk away but the light from before, sensing the danger is gone, engulfs him and he returns to Yuki as a necklace.

"Bwahaha! I'm in control of a demon lord!" Yuki laughs.

"Nice!" Jenna adds.

I roll my eyes. "That's great. Now shouldn't we get going? I'd rather not run into anyone else."

"Hmph. You're just jealous that I get to control a demon lord," Yuki teases.

"Right. You had him _completely_ under control. Let's just go, ok? I don't like this place."

"Okay, okay. We're almost there anyway. I can sense the people in the building," Yuki states as we start heading towards that direction, avoiding the pools of blood left by Sesshomaru earlier. Yuki and I are definitely going to have to have a talk about summoning him.

Jenna smiles, "Is Pandy-chan there?" That girl is never going to learn.

Yuki gives her a deadpan look. "You think I know that?"

"I was just asking...."

* * *

When we finally reach the two story building, give the shinobi waiting in the front room our scroll. The shinobi looks at us strangely for a moment and hands us the scroll back. "I can't accept this."

"Why not?!" we scream, not exactly at the same time so it sounded like more startled jibberish.

"Why does one of you have a Konoha headband while the other two have Suna headbands?" he asks.

I sigh. Did someone really not explain it to this guy?

"We have a special case. I've been privately trained and they're missing a member. So Tsunade-sama and the Kazekage-sama talked about it and decided to have us team up for the exam..." Yuki explains.

"Yeah! You can ask Shikamaru! He knows about it," Jenna says.

The shinobi continues to look at us with a look of disbelief that resembles the one of the Sand Jounin a year ago. "What kind of circumstances would lead to needing to do something like that?"

"Urgh! That's none of your business! Now will you just take the scroll? Our names are Yuki, Jenna and Elli," Yuki glares obviously getting pissed. "You have a list, right? Just look for our names."

Grumbling, he looks down on his paper and looks back at us. "Give me the scroll and go down that hall," he says pointing to a hall to our right.

"Thank you," she says obviously not actually meaning it before stomping off down the hall as Jenna and I run to catch up to her.

When we finally get to the end of the hall we end up in some sort of waiting room. There's only about three other teams in here so far, one from the Grass (where the hell is that place anyway?), one from Konoha and one from...Suna? How come no one mentioned that to us before?

"HITOMI!" Jenna yells right in my ear, pointing at the other Sand Village girl. I have a bad feeling.

The brunette stops talking to the two boys on her team. I grab her shoulder as Yuki looks confused, probably even more so than me. "I swear, if you do something stupid that fails us. I will make your life a living hell."

Hitomi walks up to blond, who I still have a grip on and glares at her. "What are YOU doing here? I thought you weren't even a ninja!"

"Of course I am!" Jenna states proudly as I finally let go of her shoulder.

"Ok, um, Hitomi, right?" I address not wanting this to end up to be a huge scene. "Look, I have no idea what is going on between you and my sister but for now let it drop. I'm not in the mood and I'm sure Yuki isn't either, to deal with this."

Yuki I guess gets the hint and helps me drag Jenna away from the soon to be fight. We find a nice little corner of our own and set her down as we keep her from running back to get into the fight with that random girl.

"Who was that anyway?" Yuki asks.

"Hitomi..." the blond says with annoyance.

"Probably one of Kazekage-sama's fans. One of the shallow girls that didn't give a damn until he became the leader of their village," I guess.

"Yeah. And she got mad at me for being around him since I wasn't even a shinobi when I met her. She's always going on about how he should only be with a strong shinobi since he's the leader of the village..." Jenna goes on hugging her knees. She's getting all depressed now...that's not good.

Yuki and I look to each other, neither not really sure what to do. Last time she was upset we knew that Kazekage-sama would come back to life so she would be alright but now...

"Well, she's got some issues. Cause one, you are a shinobi. Two, you know the Kazekage-sama pretty well" Yuki says finally.

I lean in and break my usual vow of not speaking about our situation, "And given the fact of what we know, and she won't ever know. I'd say that proves us to be at least a little bit more reliable to him."

"Plus, that means you can know what subjects to avoid and can try and help him while Naruto's not around," the blue haired kunoichi continues.

She smiles widely. "Yeah! Hitomi is going down!"

"Um...that's not exactly what...." I start and then I get cut off by Yuki cheering her on. "Hey! She's still part of Suna, even if you dislike her."

They both stare at me a second and go back to planning the fight between Hitomi and Jenna. Since when do they plan anything?

* * *

Only a few minutes later, Shikamaru-san comes into the room and announces that since there are so few of us that passed the second exam, the final exam would take place in one week. And I have to wonder if it's going to be the stadium tournament like when Naruto took it. I hope not. I hate being in front of large crowds.

The shinobi teams file out of the room, once given permission to go back to wherever they happen to be staying. As we walk through the hall I catch a glimpse of a certain blond haired jounin.

"Jenna, look!" I poke her arm and then point over to where our sensei stands talking to another jounin.

"Temari-sensei!" Jenna yells, grabbing Yuki and me and dragging us over to her. "Hi! Temari-sensei! I missed you!" attempting to hug our teacher but failing as Temari-sensei keeps her away, only needing to use one hand.

"It's only been a week," Temari-sensei states. "It's good we ran in to each other. Kazekage-sama needs to speak with you. All three of you."


End file.
